The Key of My Tears
by Shindell
Summary: Yuki, Kyô, Tôru et ses deux amies se lient d'amitié pour Sasha, une jeune fille qui vient terminer son année dans leur lycée en classe de seconde. Comment va réagir Akito quand il découvrira qu'elle est la clef de la malédiction de son cher Yuki?
1. Chapitre 1 : First Smile

_Je la regarde…. Je la regarde rire et sourire…. S'amuser…. Je la regarde et elle m'ignore. Elle ignore qui je suis. Elle ignore combien elle a compté pour moi tout comme j'ai compté pour elle. Elle ignore à quel point je l'aime…. Je la regarde…. Et elle reste indifférente…. Mon cœur saigne tant…. Je voudrais tant pleurer…. J'aimerai tellement la secouer, la pousser à se souvenir…. Mais ce serait en vain…. Hatori a bien travaillé…. Elle a tout oublié…. Mais moi je n'oublierai jamais…. Sasha…. L'ange de la malédiction…. L'ange de MA malédiction…. _

* * *

Six mois plus tôt…

- Yuki !!!!

Sasha s'élança vers le garçon, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle était arrivée dans ce lycée en classe de seconde il y avait à peine quelques semaines. Son père ayant été muté, elle avait du s'inscrire en cours d'année au lycée Kaïbara. Mais elle était enjouée et gaie et s'était vite liée d'amitié avec Tôru, Saki et Alissa avant de faire la connaissance de Kyô et Yuki. Et elle n'aurait jamais pensé si bien s'entendre avec ce dernier. Peut être car pour lui, le fait qu'elle ne lui court pas derrière en l'appelant 'prince' et en le vénérant était quelque chose qui le touchait beaucoup plus. Elle était naturelle avec lui, ne rougissait pas à tord et à travers et disait sans cesse ce qu'elle pensait. Sa franchise à toute épreuve exaspérait parfois le rouquin, mais amusait le rat. Il trouvait cela rafraîchissant.

Voyant la jeune fille venir vers lui, il afficha un doux sourire, s'arrêtant de marcher pour qu'elle puisse le rattraper. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Sasha…. Bonjour….

- Tu es très dur à trouver tu sais !! Ça fait deux heures que je te cherche !!!

Yuki émit un léger rire, sachant pertinemment la quantité d'énergie qu'elle avait du mettre dans ses recherches.

- Oui, je suis désolé, j'avais une réunion de délégués qui s'est éternisée.

Sasha secoua la tête de droite à gauche en signe de désespérance.

- Tu passes trop de temps enfermé !! Heureusement, la gentille Sasha est là et va te sortir de cette triste routine !!

Elle passa son bras autour de celui de son ami et se mit en marche, souriante. Elle aimait beaucoup Yuki. Il l'avait beaucoup conseillée à son arrivée et l'avait également aidée à rattraper son retard au niveau des cours. Il était gentil et attachant, et contrairement à certaines personnes, elle ne le voyait pas froid et présomptueux. Elle avait apprit à le connaître et savait que ce n'était qu'une apparence faite pour le protéger des autres.

- oh, et quelle est donc cette brillante idée ?

Il affichait un sourire heureux et une légèreté rafraîchissante. Il aimait leur relation. Ce n'était pas la même qu'il avait avec Tôru. Elle était plus … saine…. Pas que sa relation avec la jeune demoiselle maladroite était contraignante, non, loin de là, il adorait Tôru, mais Sasha était différente, elle n'était pas maladroite, ne se sentait pas coupable à chacun de ses faits et gestes, et surtout, elle avait un sacré répondant face à Kyô…. Et c'était sans doute pourquoi le chat l'aimait beaucoup aussi, parce qu'elle ne se laissait pas faire, et il aimait les adversaires ayant du répondant.

- Nous passons l'après-midi dehors. Il y a un beau soleil et avec les filles, on a décidé de passer l'après midi au parc, près de l'étang pour travailler nos cours. Et toi et Kyô êtes expressément obligés de venir !!

Yuki laissa échapper un rire.

- Obligés ? Nous n'avons pas le choix ?

La jeune fille fit mine de réfléchir.

- Non…. Et puis ça te fera du bien de prendre un peu le soleil. Tu fais beaucoup avec ton rôle de président des délégués. Tu as besoin de te changer les idées et de profiter de tes amis et de ton cousin préféré !!!

La jolie blonde provoquait intentionnellement le rat sur son cousin. Elle savait qu'ils étaient en conflit constant, et elle préférait prendre cela à l'amusement plutôt que de le prendre au sérieux. D'après la théorie de la jeune fille, s'ils se chamaillaient tant, c'était une façon de se montrer qu'ils s'appréciaient. Théorie qui avait toujours révolté les deux garçons qui n'étaient pas du tout d'accord. Et la jolie Sasha s'amusait de cela.

- Tu as raison. Et puis il me semble que je dois te faire revoir quelques théorèmes de mathématiques non ?

La jeune fille grimaça. Elle détestait les maths mais il fallait bien avouer que ses résultats s'étaient nettement améliorés depuis que Yuki lui donnait des cours.

- euh…. Pitié….

Elle lui fit un regard de chien battu qui le fit sourire. Oui, il s'était beaucoup attaché à elle, sans se soucier des conséquences. Il voulait vivre pour lui et ne plus s'inquiéter de ce que pouvaient penser les autres. Elle lui lâcha le bras et fit quelques pas à reculons.

- Alors on se retrouve chez toi à deux heures !!

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et partit en courant en lui lançant un « à plus tard » étouffé par le bruit de ses pas martelant le sol, laissant un Yuki souriant…. Et heureux….

* * *

- Hé !!! Tu comptes dormir tout l'après midi ?

Sasha soupira, visiblement pas contente. Arissa la poussait pour la faire se bouger. Voilà une heure qu'ils étaient tous là, dans le parc, Saki, Alissa, Sasha et Yuki, et la jeune fille comatait depuis leur arrivée. Allongée dans l'herbe, elle gardait les yeux fermés alors que son amie tentait tant bien que mal à la faire réagir.

Et alors qu'elle croyait tout perdu, Sasha se redressa en soupirant. Ses grands yeux d'un bleu translucide passant sur chacun de ses amis avant de s'arrêter sur le regard violet de Yuki. Il lui fit un sourire tendre, sourire auquel elle répondit.

- Je me sens épuisée…. Je ne sais pas pourquoi….

- Moi je dis que tu n'as pas envie d'attaquer tes révisions de maths…

La jolie blonde lança un regard noir à Saki et maugréa un 'traîtresse' amusé à son encontre. Ses amis sourirent, sachant à quel point la jeune fille détestait cette matière. Alors que des joutes verbales commençaient entre Sasha, Saki et Alissa, joutes qui devenaient une habitude tellement elles en riaient, Yuki attrapa la main de son amie ce qui attira son regard vers lui.

- Allons nous promener, je pourrai toujours te faire réviser les théorèmes que nous avons vus la dernière fois !

Un sourire tendre et agréable aux lèvres, Sasha se sentit étrangement défaillir. Il était si gentil…. Si patient avec elle…. Elle esquissa un sourire légèrement gêné avant d'acquiescer doucement sous les ricanements de celles qu'elle appelle 'amies'. Le garçon se releva, entraînant avec lui son amie.

- N'en profitez pas pour faire des bêtises !!!

- Alissa….

Soupirant, Sasha n'attendit pas plus longtemps et emmena Yuki à sa suite alors que Kyô arrivait avec Tôru. Cette dernière avait son travail et le chat était allé la chercher à la sortie pour qu'elle ne fasse pas le chemin toute seule même si elle n'avait cesser de dire qu'elle aurait pu venir toute seule, qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente obligé. Et de nouveau, Kyô avait râlé. Mais, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, Sasha aimait beaucoup le côté râleur du rouquin. C'était la seule façon qu'il connaissait pour exprimer ses sentiments, et ça ne la dérangeait pas. Il était gentil… et attachant….

- Hé… mais ils vont où ? C'est nous qui les faisons fuir ?

Kyô se laissa tomber sur le sol en lançant sa réplique. Alissa eut bien envie de le provoquer, mais elle se retint. Il venait d'arriver et il semblait de bonne humeur. Alors elle laissa le soin à Saki de lui répondre.

- Non, ils vont… faire des maths….

- Des maths ? En se tenant par la main ?

Le chat faisait son étonné, mais au fond de lui, il n'aimait pas ce qui était entrain de se passer. Pas qu'il était jaloux, mais Yuki était complètement inconscient de s'attacher à cette fille, même si lui aussi l'aimait beaucoup. Elle ne pouvait pas apprendre leur secret, Akito ne l'accepterait pas…. Il les regarda s'éloigner en restant silencieux, mais avait déjà en tête de lui remettre les idées en place à ce cher cousin.

* * *

Marchant quelques pas devant Yuki, Sasha tendait les bras en croix comme si elle s'apprêtait à s'envoler, souriante, profitant de la lumière du soleil qu'elle appréciait tant !! Elle se stoppa et se tourna vers son ami, un grand sourire aux lèvres, attendant qu'il arrive à sa hauteur.

- Dis-moi…. Pourquoi m'as-tu proposé cette promenade ?

- Me faut-il réellement une raison ? Tu semblais… dissipée et fatiguée. Je me suis dis que de rester au calme tous les deux te ferait du bien.

Elle arbora un air surpris, puis lui fit un sourire plein de tendresse. Cette attention était touchante. Il faisait si attention à elle…. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, mais Yuki veillait à son bien-être et ce, depuis qu'ils avaient fait connaissance.

- C'est une bonne idée. J'aime bien être avec toi. C'est reposant et rassurant….

Elle lui attrapa la main et le tira pour le faire avancer, souriante. Elle ne voulait pas se complaire dans cette discussion. Elle n'en serait que troublée et ne voulait pas ressentir ce contre elle luttait. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Yuki.

- Allez viens, profitons-en !! Nous sommes si peu rien que tous les deux !!

Il ne la contredit pas, en fait, il n'osa pas. Elle avait raison. Ils étaient peu rien que tous les deux, et en y pensant, il trouvait cela dommage. Comment pourrait-elle se douter du bonheur qu'elle mettait dans son cœur ? Sa simplicité, son sourire, et sa chaleur…. Comment pourrait-elle savoir qu'il s'attachait à elle de plus en plus, voulant profiter de chaque instant passé près d'elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourra jamais en être autrement. Jamais il ne pourrait… l'aimer…. Akito ne lui laisserait pas cette chance…. Alors il l'aimerait en silence, sans rien lui dire, sans lui faire de mal…. Car jamais il ne pourrait la serrer contre lui…. Il sentit soudainement une tristesse étrange monter en lui. Il souffrait tellement de cette malédiction, n'en pouvait plus…. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Se rendant compte que son ami ne semblait pas des plus motivés, elle s'arrêta et le regarda. Ses yeux de cette couleur violette qu'elle aimait tant fixaient le vide, et il semblait… triste. Elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète pour lui, avant de s'approcher de lui.

- Yuki…. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Sortit de ses sombres pensées par Sasha, Yuki vit l'air inquiet qui habitait son doux visage et s'en sentit tout de suite coupable. Il se mit à rougir en esquissant un léger sourire.

- Oh…. Rassure toi, tout va bien…. Je réfléchissais….

L'excuse du rat ne semblait pas rassurer la jeune fille. Pas du tout. Elle semblait réellement inquiète. Et elle tenta de réconforter son ami en lui caressant la joue avec douceur.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu sembles pourtant si… triste…. J'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui t'a fait de la peine ?

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle…. Elle se sentait coupable…. Elle était inquiète…. Et de sentir sa main sur sa joue le troubla plus que de raison. Il posa alors sa main sur la sienne pour tenter de la rassurer à son tour.

- Non…. Ce n'est pas toi…. Je

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle s'engouffra dans ses bras. Son cœur se mit à battre très fort. Il allait se transformer…. Elle allait se rendre compte de son secret…. Il ne voulait pas…. Il avait peur…. Sa mémoire devra être effacée et elle l'oublierait….

- Yuki…. Je n'aime pas quand tu es triste….

Le garçon resta stupéfait, sans réaction…. Elle était dans ses bras, blottie contre lui, et il ne s'était pas transformé. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Comment pouvait-il la serrer contre lui ?.... Etait-il enfin libéré ? Allait-il peut être pouvoir l'aimer en fin de compte ?

Il laissa là ses pensées et ferma les yeux en enlaçant la jeune fille contre lui.

- Je ne suis pas triste Sasha…. Je suis heureux….

_Heureux comme jamais je ne l'ai été…. _

La jeune fille sourit, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Yuki.

- Alors je suis contente….

Il soupira d'aise dans ses bras et ils restèrent enlacés un très long moment avant de se décider à reprendre leur promenade, main dans la main. Chacun étant conscient du nouveau lien qui les unissait à présent.


	2. Chapitre 2 : First Tear

- Je vais m'occuper d'elle….

Motoko virait au rouge. La présidente du Fan Club du Prince Yuki était en colère. Et pas contre n'importe qui, contre cette petite garce blonde qui s'accrochait trop aux basques du prince. Comment osait-elle faire cela alors qu'elle n'était qu'en seconde ? Elle ne devrait même pas lui adresser la parole et elle en subirait les conséquences. Motoko avait atteint le summum de la lucidité. Elle avait vu Sasha enlacer Yuki dans un des couloirs, entre deux cours. Lui qui ne laissait jamais personne le toucher !! Comment avait-elle réussi son coup ?!! Ca ne pouvait être qu'une manipulatrice qui se servait de la gentillesse et de la douceur du Prince pour arriver à ses fins…. Et elle allait le payer !!!

- Mais… Motoko, tu vas faire quoi ?

- Je vais lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'a plus intérêt à approcher notre bon prince !!

Ses trois amies, membres également du fan club du Prince Yuki prirent une expression apeurée. Jamais elles n'avaient vues Motoko comme ça. Même en ce qui concernait Tôru elle n'en était arrivée là. Et là, cette Sasha l'avait vraiment mise en colère. Mais c'était compréhensible. Cette petite garce était à peine arriver dans ce lycée qu'elle avait mis le grappin sur le garçon !! Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça !!

* * *

Potassant son cours tout en marchant, Sasha ne prenait pas vraiment garde où elle allait. A vrai dire, elle ne faisait même pas attention à ce qu'elle lisait. C'était étrange, mais depuis quelques jours, elle ne cessait de penser à Yuki. De simple ami, il était devenu confident, protecteur…. Et aujourd'hui…. Depuis ce fameux jour dans le parc, tout était différent. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était beaucoup plus fort. Elle voulait effacer sa tristesse, ses souvenirs douloureux…. Bien qu'il lui en avait très peu parlé, elle avait compris que son enfance n'avait guère était très facile…. Il avait eu mal, très mal…. Et elle désirait lui faire oublier tout cela par sa présence, par sa chaleur et sa tendresse…. Mais elle ignorait encore si elle l'aimait…. Elle ne savait pas si elle était amoureuse de lui. Aussi stupide que ça pouvait être, elle ne s'était jamais attaché à quelqu'un avant lui et découvrait petit à petit ce que son cœur et son âme ressentaient. Elle aviserait en temps voulu. Sasha soupira. L'important était qu'elle se sente bien avec lui et qu'il se sente bien avec elle. Souriante, elle se replongea dans son bouquin juste au moment où elle percuta quelqu'un.

- Trop nunuche pour regarder où tu marches ?

Quelque peu confuse, Sasha se mit à rougir légèrement, en esquissant un sourire gentil à l'encontre de la personne qu'elle avait percutée. Motoko.

- Désolée… je ne devrai pas lire en marchant….

_Yuki me le répète sans arrêt !! _

Les trois jeunes filles devant elle semblaient furax, surtout celle qui lui faisait face. Elle avait des éclairs dans les yeux. Sasha trouvait cette réaction quelque peu exagérée. Après tout, elles s'étaient juste percutées, rien de grave…. En tout cas, elle était loin d'imaginer ce qui allait lui arriver dans les minutes à venir, alors que les couloirs étaient déserts.

- Pour qui tu te prends…. Tu me rentres dedans, tu t'accroches à Yuki alors que tu ne devrais même pas lui parler !!!

- Yuki ?

Sasha était perplexe. Pourquoi en venait-elle à parler de Yuki.

- Oui, notre prince Yuki. En tant qu'élève de seconde, tu n'as aucun droit de lui parler !! Tu ne peux même pas le regarder !! Tu nous crois vraiment aveugles ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances, mais tu ne te serviras pas de lui.

L'incompréhension se lisait sur les traits fins de la jolie blonde. Certes, elle avait entendu parler de ce club étrange, mais elle était persuadée que ce n'était qu'une invention de Saki et Alissa pour la faire rire et embêter Yuki. Mais non, apparemment, ce club existait bel et bien et ses membres étaient complètement folles.

- Mais…. Yuki et moi sommes amis…. Je ne vois pas où est le problème ?

Un bruit sourd retentit. A bout de nerfs, la présidente du fan club venait de gifler violemment Sasha qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir. La jeune fille déglutit, posant sa main sur sa joue douloureuse, tentant de ravaler les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette fille réagissait ainsi, et à voir le visage des deux filles à ses côtés, elles avaient été surprises également.

- Le problème c'est toi…. Laisse Yuki tranquille, il n'a pas besoin de toi.

Pas du genre à se laisser faire pour un sou, Sasha releva la tête et toisa du regard Motoko. Ses menaces ne lui plaisaient guère. Depuis quand on interdisait aux gens de voir ses amis ?

- Tu es complètement dingue ma pauvre.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Sasha faisait comprendre qu'elle mettait un terme à cette petite entrevue. Elle fit alors un pas pour continuer sa route quand Motoko lui attrapa le poignet et la ramena violemment vers elle, la giflant encore une fois. Surprise à nouveau, Sasha lâcha son livre qui percuta violemment le sol alors qu'elle relevait les yeux vers la jeune fille qui venait de la frapper et s'apprêtait à la frapper à nouveau sans qu'elle ne puisse se défendre. Des coups retentirent alors pendant que les deux amies de Motoko tentaient de calmer cette dernière qui s'acharnait sur la trop frêle Sasha, continuant de la menacer de laisser tranquille Yuki, voulant la défigurer au possible. Et Sasha, incapable de se défendre, sanglotait doucement, assommée légèrement par les coups portés.

* * *

- Et bah te voilà !!!

Kyô soupira. Voilà une demie heure qu'il cherchait Sasha. Comme tous les soirs, Alissa, Saki, Tôru, Yuki, Kyô et Sasha rentraient ensemble, se séparant à divers endroits du chemin, laissant les deux cousins et la gentille Tôru les derniers à rentrer. Mais ce soir, le rat avait une réunion de délégués, et de ce fait, il rentrerait plus tard. S'inquiétant de ne pas voir leur amie arriver, Kyô était partie la chercher, se souvenant qu'elle finissait par un devoir de maths et qu'elle devait encore plancher dessus. Mais apparemment ça n'était pas le cas. Quand le rouquin pénétra dans le couloir, il vit son amie assise par terre contre le mur, recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses longs cheveux bouclés masquant son visage. Bien sûr, tout de suite, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il n'était pas aussi brusque qu'il en avait l'air et l'avait abordée sur un ton léger. Au début il avait cru qu'elle avait raté son examen et qu'elle s'en voulait, un peu comme Tôru. Mais quand il s'agenouilla devant elle et la vit trembler comme une feuille au vent, il eut une mauvaise impression.

- Sasha…. Tout va bien ?

Avec délicatesse, il approcha sa main d'elle et repoussa ses cheveux qui cachaient son visage. Elle tenta de détourner la tête mais c'était trop tard. Le chat ne put réprimer un hoquet de surprise et son visage reflétait sa peur et sa colère. Le visage de Sasha était tuméfié. Son arcade sourcilière saignait, ainsi que sa lèvre inférieure, elle avait du sang dans son œil gauche et un bleu sur la joue. Quand il frôla sa peau, elle ne pu réprimer un léger gémissement de douleur, laissant percevoir des sanglots qu'elle tentait malgré tout de retenir.

- Sasha…. Qui t'a fait ça ?....

Il déglutit difficilement. Elle avait été battue…. Mais qui avait pu faire ça ? Elle était terrorisée, ça se voyait. Elle souffrait…. Et depuis combien de temps était-elle ici toute seule ? Personne ne s'était préoccupé d'elle ? Qu'est ce que c'était ce lycée qui laissait ses élèves se faire frapper ? Surtout qu'il était interdit de se battre…. Complètement hébété, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, il prit sa main dans la sienne pour lui montrer sa présence.

- Tu peux te lever ?

Il maugréait contre lui-même. A cause de cette stupide malédiction, il ne pouvait même pas la porter dans ses bras ni la serrer contre lui pour la réconforter. Que pouvait-il faire pour l'aider ?!! Il n'en savait rien, rien du tout !! Jamais il n'avait été confronté à ce genre de choses.

* * *

- Saki !! Attends nous !!

Alissa et Tôru tentaient de rattraper leur amie qui avait perçu la colère et Kyô et la souffrance de Sasha. Quelque chose n'allait pas et elle s'en voulait de ne pas s'en être rendue compte plus tôt. Elle s'en voulait, ne voulant pas qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à ses amis. Mais étrangement, au fond de son cœur, bien que sachant pertinemment que quelque chose de grave était arrivé à la jeune fille, elle préférait que ce soit elle plutôt que Tôru. Et la surprise fut de taille pour les trois filles quand elles rejoignirent Kyô qui tentait de faire réagir Sasha.

Aphasique…. Inerte…. Déconnectée de la réalité. Sasha ne savait pas vraiment comment elle allait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle ne s'en souvenait peut être plus ou alors elle préférait l'oublier pour le moment. Toujours est-il qu'elle percevait bien la voix de Kyô, puis celle de ses trois amies, mais pourtant, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Elle sentait les gestes doux et réconfortants du chat, mais elle n'avait aucune réaction. Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-elle dans cet état, dans ce couloir ? Une heure ? Peut être moins, peut être plus…. Elle ne savait plus. Elle se noyait tout doucement dans les méandres de son esprit, en oubliant presque la douleur.

- Il faut prévenir Yuki.

Saki acquiesça. Alissa avait raison. Seul Yuki pourrait faire réagir Sasha. C'était le seul à réussir à la faire parler. Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent Tôru qui semblait paniquée et complètement abattue.

- Tôru, va chercher Yuki. Dépêches-toi !!

- Oui…. Oui….

D'abord hésitante, elle fit demi tour. Saki et Alissa avaient préférés l'éloigner. Sasha faisait peur à voir, et elles ne voulaient pas que leur amie soit choquée et traumatisée. L'envoyer chercher le prince était la meilleure façon de l'éloigner. Elle courrait alors dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la salle où avait lieue la réunion des délégués. Par chance, la réunion était finie et Yuki discutait avec d'autres élèves devant la salle. Tôru arrêta alors sa course net, quelque peu essoufflée.

- Yuki….

Sa voix était quelque peu tremblante. Elle était paniquée et avait peur. Voir Sasha ainsi lui avait brisé le cœur. De n'avoir rien pu faire pour l'aider était déstabilisant…. Et effrayant….

Entendant la voix de la jeune fille, Yuki tourna la tête et posa son doux regard violet sur elle. Lui qui arborait un air souriant devint inquiet. L'air apeuré de Tôru ne présageait rien de bon. Elle avait peur, ça se voyait, et il n'en fallut pas plus au prince pour avoir peur également.

- Tôru ?

- Quelque chose est arrivé….

_Sasha…. _

Il le savait. Quelque chose était arrivé à Sasha. A qui d'autre ? Il déglutit difficilement et attrapa la main de Tôru en lui demandant de l'amener jusqu'à la jeune fille. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait s'il lui arrivait quoique ce soit….

* * *

- Sasha….

Yuki restait immobile dans le couloir. Il venait de voir le visage blessé de la jeune fille et faisait un blocage. Il se sentait coupable, il revoyait d'anciennes tortures. Il déglutit difficilement alors que ses amis les regardaient l'un et l'autre, très inquiets. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se précipita vers la jeune fille et jeta un regard résolu à Kyô.

- Rentre à la maison, et appelle Hatori. Je la ramène avec nous.

Kyô acquiesça, trop inquiet pour son amie pour tergiverser avec son cousin. Il attrapa Tôru avec lui, ne supportant pas de la voir si choquée et si apeurée. Elle devait se tenir loin de Sasha. Au moins jusqu'à ce que cette dernière finisse pas retrouver ses esprits.

Avec d'infinies précautions, Yuki repoussa les cheveux de Sasha pour laisser voir son visage blessé. Il remarqua alors que son chemisier était tâché de sang ainsi que ses mains. La voir dans un tel état lui faisait du mal. Il souffrait autant qu'elle pouvait souffrir. Et le fait qu'elle n'ait aucune réaction ne le rassurait guère. Avec tout autant de délicatesse, Saki s'approcha d'eux et attacha les cheveux de son amie, pour qu'ils ne lui collent pas au visage. Elle fit un léger sourire à Yuki. Un sourire réconfortant avant de se relever et de se reculer. A présent, c'était au prince de jouer. Il était le seul à pouvoir s'occuper d'elle sans qu'elle ne se braque.

- Sasha….

Elle semblait si fatiguée… si épuisée…. En la regardant attentivement, le prince se rendit compte qu'elle était fiévreuse et qu'elle ne tremblait pas uniquement que de peur. Non, elle avait froid. Il se délesta de son manteau noir et le posa sur les épaules de la jeune fille et l'enserra dedans avant de l'attraper et de la soulever pour la porter dans ses bras. Elle émit alors un gémissement effrayé.

- N'aies pas peur….

Sasha déglutit. Elle avait la gorge sèche. Elle cligna doucement des yeux. Ils lui étaient forts douloureux et elle évitait de les fermer ou de les laisser trop grand ouverts. Elle regarda alors Yuki, et, se rendant enfin compte qu'il était là, elle glissa l'un de ses bras derrière sa nuque et appuya son front contre son cou.

- Yuki….

Il la resserra contre lui, tentant de maîtriser ses émotions. Il était plein de rage, il voulait hurler, mais son cœur saignait tant qu'il voulait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais pour elle il serait fort. Il signifia alors à Saki et Alissa qu'elles pouvaient rentrer chez elles si elles le souhaitaient. Mais les deux filles annoncèrent d'une même voix qu'elles rentraient avec lui. Il esquissa un sourire de gratitude et se mit en route, sa belle dans les bras.


	3. Chapitre 3 : First Doubt the Curse

Voilà près d'une heure qu'Hatori était au chevet de Sasha à l'étage. Tôru lui avait prêté son lit avant même que qui que ce soit ne puisse rétorquer quoique ce soit. Et ses amis étaient tous dans le salon, attendant le plus calmement possible des nouvelles de la jeune fille. Yuki se rongeait les sangs et était dans un état de colère que même Kyô n'avait jamais vu. Quand à lui, il était des plus inquiet. Il faisait des allers-retours dans la pièce qui commençaient à fatiguer Alissa.

- Poil de carotte, tu pourrais arrêter et te poser quelque part ?

- Je peux pas rester sans bouger. Ca m'énerve.

- Ouais, et bien tu nous énerves aussi à marcher comme ça.

Kyô vira au rouge. Il savait que ce n'était pas le moment, mais il était sur les nerfs. Avec ce qui était arrivé à Sasha, il se sentait étrangement coupable. Personne n'avait rien vu venir. Qui aurait pu s'acharner sur elle à ce point alors qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait de mal ?

- hé ! Tu te calmes et tu me parles autrement !!!

Alissa se leva et fit face au chat.

- ah ouais ? Et sinon quoi ? Tu vas me faire taire ?!!!

Plus la dispute s'envenimait entre les deux jeunes gens, plus Yuki bouillonnait. Comment pouvaient-ils se chamailler alors que leur amie était si mal en point juste au dessus d'eux. N'en pouvant plus, n'y tenant plus, le rat se mit debout dans un geste vif et laissa éclater sa rage.

- Vous allez la fermer ?!!!!!

La table basse avait été retournée alors que Yuki prononçait ces paroles. Haletant, il posa ses pupilles violines qui brillaient d'une lueur inquiétante, sur Alissa et Kyô. Ceux-ci furent stoppé dans leur élan et regardèrent le garçon, visiblement surpris. Yuki n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller à se genre de colère. Cela ne faisait que d'avantage prouver à ses amis qu'il tenait beaucoup à Sasha et qu'il était des plus inquiet.

Inquiète pour son ami, Tôru lui attrapa la main avec délicatesse. Il baissa les yeux et vit le visage apeuré et inquiet de la gentille demoiselle. Sa colère retomba aussitôt. Il se laissa retomber sur le sol aux côtés de son amie, gardant sa main dans la sienne.

- je… je suis désolé…. Je suis inquiet….

Il déglutit, il était gêné d'avoir agi ainsi. Remettant la table en place, Kyô et Alissa s'assirent à nouveau et firent une moue coupable.

- Non, c'est nous…. On est tous à bout de nerfs et inquiets pour Sasha.

Le rat leva un regard compatissant vers Alissa. Il régnait un silence si pesant depuis l'arrivée d'Hatori. A présent, les langues semblaient se délier et ils commençaient chacun à faire part de leurs sentiments et de leurs interrogations. Chacun semblait avoir besoin de se confier, de mettre en commun leur peine et leur peur pour y voir plus clair, pour se sentir moins seuls dans leur douleur.

Hatori apparu enfin dans le salon. Yuki fut le premier à se lever en le voyant, suivi de peu par ses amis qui retenaient tous leur respiration attendant que le médecin prenne la parole.

- Bien. J'ai soigné ses blessures. Elle n'a pas de fracture mais elle aura de nombreux bleus sur le corps qui seront sûrement douloureux pendant les prochains jours. Je lui ai mis une poche de glace sur son œil qui faudra lui changer toutes les deux heures. Elle a de la fièvre mais je pense que c'est en parti à cause de la peur qu'elle a eue.

- Elle a dit quelque chose ?

Hatori posa un regard bienveillant sur le rat.

- Non…. Elle n'a rien dit. Mais elle était encore sous le choc. Là elle dort. Je pense que ça ira mieux à son réveil.

Il porta son regard à sa montre et soupira.

- Je vais rentrer. Akito va se demander où je suis.

- Tu vas lui dire ?

- Lui dire quoi ?

Kyô déglutit alors que le médecin plongeait son regard dans le sien. Non… il ne dirait rien au chef des Sôma. Pour le moment, Sasha serait en sécurité. Ni lui, ni Yuki ne voulaient qu'Akito apprenne son existence.

- Appelez-moi s'il y a un quelconque problème.

Il s'éloigna vers la sortie mais fut rattrapé par Yuki.

- Hatori…

- C'est elle n'est ce pas ? La fille que tu peux serrer dans tes bras ?

Le silence du garçon confirmait les propos du médecin. Son regard s'assombrit alors et sa voix se fit plus rauque, plus menaçante.

- Cesse de la voir et oublie la. Qu'elle disparaisse de ta vie…. Toi et moi savons très bien de quoi sera capable Akito quand il apprendra son existence. Et tu sais très bien qu'il l'apprendra.

Yuki baissa les yeux, et déglutit difficilement. Il sentait les larmes brûler ses pupilles. Il ne voulait pas perdre son amie….

- Je…. Je l'aime….

- Alors n'hésite pas une seconde de plus, éloigne là de nous… éloigne la de toi…. Pour sa sécurité….

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et quitta la demeure de Shigure.

* * *

Quand Sasha ouvrit les yeux, elle mit un certain temps à reconnaître l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle déglutit, sentant sa gorge sèche et se redressa doucement. Un mouvement à ses côtés la fit réagir. Tôru dormait près d'elle. Elle esquissa un sourire bienveillant et prit gare de ne pas réveiller son amie qui avait sans doute besoin de repos pour la taille de travail qu'elle fournissait chaque jour. Sa tête bourdonnait et son œil la brûlait. Peu à peu, elle se rappelait ce qui était arrivé et compris mieux à présent pourquoi Tôru dormait à ses côtés. Elle était chez les Sôma… dans la chambre de son amie. Elle poussa les draps et se leva sans bruit. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était en petite tenue. Elle fronça doucement les sourcils, enfin… elle essaya mais se rétracta bien vite vu la douleur vive qu'elle ressentit. Elle soupira et regarda autour d'elle quand elle vit un pantalon et un pull posés sur le bureau de Tôru. Elle s'en approcha et reconnu des vêtements de Kyô. Elle songea qu'elle devra penser à le remercier et s'habilla.

Avec toujours autant de précaution, elle quitta la chambre de la jeune fille et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle soupira en fermant les yeux avant de faire un pas puis un second dans le couloir. Elle s'arrêta à côté de la chambre de Yuki et fit glisser ses frêles doigts sur le papier de riz de la porte, voulant simplement ressentir la présence du garçon de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Tu devrais aller le voir…

Sasha sursauta et se retourna. Kyô était là, dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre. Il la regardait avec un air doux, un air qu'elle avait si peu vu sur son visage. Elle soupira, soulagée avant de s'approcher un peu de lui, légèrement confuse.

- Kyô…. Je t'ai réveillé ?

Il esquissa un sourire, ravi qu'elle se remette à parler. Mais il ne lui fit aucun sous-entendu là-dessus. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien, pour le moment, il ne voulait pas lui rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Non…. Je ne dormais pas. J'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir et je me suis demandé qui ça pouvait être…. Tu vas bien ?

Elle déglutit difficilement, puis remis ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, rougissante quelque peu.

- euh…. Je ne sais pas trop…. Je me souviens plus trop de ce qui est arrivé…. J'ai… un peu mal, mais ça va….

Le rouquin s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sous son menton pour lui relever le visage vers lui. Il l'étudia de longues secondes alors que la jeune fille n'osait le regarder.

- tu n'as pas trop gonflé…. Ça devrait vite disparaître.

- oh…. Je ne suis pas trop défigurée alors….

Elle baissa la tête et une larme coula sur sa joue.

- non…Sasha, ne pleure pas….

Il lui releva la tête.

- tu es très belle…. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça aura vite disparu. A force de prendre des coups en me battant contre Yuki, j'ai de l'expérience là dedans, et je t'assure que d'ici quelques jours, on ne verra pratiquement plus rien !!! Et puis t'es une fille non ? Un peu de maquillage, et on ne verra plus rien.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et esquissa un sourire. Elle était consciente qu'il tentait de lui faire oublier ce qui était arrivé et qu'il tentait de l'amuser. Et ça fonctionnait. Derrière son côté sauvage, Kyô était des plus adorables, et elle était contente de connaître ce côté-là de lui.

- Merci…

Kyô vira au rouge et s'écarta d'elle. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ainsi traité même si Tôru était des plus gentilles avec lui… mais c'était Tôru… Elle était gentille avec tout le monde, même avec Akito. Alors venant de Sasha, elle qui était si proche de Yuki, ça le touchait. Malgré cela, il n'aimait pas trop se complaire dans ce genre de sentiments et décida de changer de conversation.

- Tu… tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Quelque peu surprise, elle réfléchit quelques secondes, légèrement déstabilisée.

- Non… et j'ai besoin de boire un peu d'eau, j'ai la gorge toute sèche.

Ils entendirent alors un bruit de toux provenant de la chambre du rat. Kyô fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait l'état de santé fragile de son cousin et espérait qu'il ne se soit pas rendu malade par inquiétude pour Sasha. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. La jeune fille lança un regard interrogateur au rouquin puis s'avança vers la chambre du rat. Avec délicatesse, elle ouvrit doucement la porte et vit le garçon assis sur son lit, pris dans une quinte de toux qui ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter. Inquiète, elle pénétra dans la chambre suivie du chat.

Elle vint alors s'agenouiller près du futon du garçon et posa une de ses mains sur sa jambe.

- Yuki ?....

Le rat écarquilla les yeux, surpris de voir la jeune fille à ses côtés. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et tenta de cesser de tousser. Avec douceur, elle lui caressa le dos de sa main libre pour tenter de le calmer. Il finit par déglutir.

- Je vais chercher de l'eau.

Aussitôt dit, Kyô disparu et laissa les deux jeunes gens seuls. Sasha glissa ses doigts sur le front du garçon alors que celui-ci ne parvenait à détacher son regard d'elle. Elle semblait aller bien.

- Sasha….

- Tu es brûlant de fièvre….

Son doux visage meurtri par les blessures arborait un air inquiet. Oui, elle était inquiète. Elle n'avait jamais vu Yuki malade jusqu'à maintenant. Il était plus pâle qu'à l'habitude et ses yeux pétillaient de cette lueur fiévreuse, le rendant on ne peut plus adorable aux yeux de la jeune fille. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'ils étaient également gonflés et rougis. Il avait pleuré…. En cette seconde, elle désirait le serrer tout contre elle et le couvrir de tendresse et d'amour.

- Non…. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi

- Yuki, tu es fiévreux….

Le rat prit les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes. Elle posa alors ses yeux clairs sur lui. Ils se regardèrent longuement avant que le garçon approche une de ses mains du visage de son amie et glissa deux de ses doigts sur sa joue. Elle baissa les yeux, rougissant quelque peu.

- Tu as l'air d'aller bien.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire.

- En tout cas, j'ai l'impression d'aller mieux que toi…. On fait un sacré couple….

Il sourit à son tour. Couple…. Avait-elle dit ce mot sans s'en rendre compte ? Avait-elle idée à quel point ce mot pouvait troubler le garçon ? Il déglutit et glissa sa main dans les cheveux blonds de la demoiselle et ramena son visage vers lui. Il déposa alors un doux baiser sur son front avant d'appuyer sa tête contre la sienne.

- J'étais si inquiet pour toi….

Elle mit à son tour une de ses mains dans les cheveux gris du garçon. Elle profitait de ce moment. Il avait eu peur pour elle, tout comme elle avait peur pour lui à présent. Il était si chaud…si brûlant….

- Il ne faut pas… je vais bien…. c'est pour toi que tu devrais t'inquiéter…. Tu ne vas pas bien….

- Ce n'est rien…. Un coup de froid sûrement.

La jeune fille déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de l'enlacer et de le serrer contre elle. Il l'entoura également de ses bras et blottit sa tête contre son cou. Sasha émit un léger gémissement douloureux. Yuki s'appuyait sur l'un de ses bleus et c'était assez douloureux. Il s'écarta alors vivement d'elle, rougissant de confusion avant de se confondre en excuses et de se nommer lui-même d'être stupide. Surprise, la jeune fille entrouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit.

Yuki avait cessé tout contact avec elle et gardait les yeux baissés, n'osant pas la regarder. Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'elle avait pris des coups pas uniquement sur son visage mais que son corps était également meurtri. N'osant les déranger, Kyô était resté à l'entrée de la pièce, un verre d'eau à la main. Il était si clair pour lui que son cousin et son amie s'aimaient. Leur amour transparaissait dans chacun de leur geste et dans chaque mot prononcé.

- Yuki….

- Je devrai être entrain de veiller sur toi et c'est toi qui prends soin de moi…

Sasha le regarda longuement, son visage était tendre et rassurant. Elle glissa le bout de ses doigts sur la joue du garçon pour le pousser à la regarder, ce qu'il fit, d'abord timidement, puis plus intensément quand il la vit se rapprocher de lui. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Non… il ne devait pas se troubler à ce point là…. Il était si faible…. Il pouvait se transformer à n'importe quel moment…. Et elle le repousserait…. Elle ne pourrait plus l'aimer…. Elle ne voudrait plus être son amie….

Souhaitant réconforter le garçon, Sasha s'était rapprochée de lui. Et tout comme Yuki, elle n'en menait pas large. Malgré les menaces que Motoko lui avait faites… elle ne pouvait lutter contre ce qu'elle ressentait…. Et elle ne laisserait pas ce qui était arrivé briser ce lien si particulier qui existait entre eux.

- Je t'aime….

La stupéfaction pouvait se lire sur le visage de Yuki, mais également sur celui de son cousin qui venait d'avoir une preuve plus qu'implacable de sa théorie. Mais malheureusement, fort troublé et son état de santé quelque peu délicat eurent raison des dernières barrières de Yuki et celui-ci se transforma en rat sous les yeux médusés de la jeune fille.

Etonnée…. Quelque peu apeurée, elle se recula vivement, les yeux écarquillés avant de se relever. Elle se tourna vers la sortie au moment où Kyô s'était avancé pour venir la rassurer. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, elle se cogna de plein fouet dans le garçon et leur deux corps entrèrent en contact, provoquant la transformation du chat dans le fracas du verre qui se brisa sur le sol. Sasha émit un léger cri, se sentant responsable de ce qui venait d'arriver, elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle recula alors vers le coin de la chambre et se laissa glisser le long du mur. Tout cela était trop troublant pour elle, trop étrange…. Etait-elle entrain de devenir folle ? Motoko l'avait frappé aussi fort que cela ?.... Sa stupéfaction ne s'arrêta pas là quand Kyô le chat s'avança vers elle pour prendre la parole. Le chat parlait… et il avait la voix de Kyô. Sasha secoua la tête.

- Je suis devenue folle….

- Non… Sasha écoute moi…. Je te promets que t'es pas folle, mais faut aider Yuki…. Je te promets qu'on t'expliquera ensuite.

A peine ses mots prononcés que Tôru apparu dans la chambre suivi de peu par Shigure, tous deux réveillés par le vacarme. Sasha posa un regard affolé sur l'un et l'autre.

- Je…. Je délire n'est ce pas ?...

Tôru s'avança alors vers elle alors que Shigure commençait à penser à la catastrophe que cela allait provoqué.

- Non… tu ne délires pas…. Kyô et Yuki sont victimes d'une malédiction.

L'explication de Tôru était des plus fantasques, et la blonde aurait eu grand peine à la croire et aurait volontiers réclamer explications supplémentaires quand la voix de Yuki l'appelant douloureusement la fit réagir. Elle cessa là ses interrogations et rejoignit le petit rat qui semblait mal en point. Bien qu'ayant du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il s'agissait de son ami, elle le prit dans ses mains et sentit sa fièvre. Il était brûlant. Elle le rapprocha alors d'elle et le blottit contre son cou.

- Yuki…. N'aies pas peur…. Je suis là….

Elle caressa sa petite tête avec délicatesse.

- Je vais prendre soin de toi…. Je te le promets….

La jeune fille était si sincère et si touchante que la jolie Tôru en était des plus troublées et Shigure n'en menait pas large. D'ailleurs il ne se gêna pas pour faire le clown.

- Oh la la, comme c'est beau tout cet amour…. Ça me donne la larme à l'œil…. Bon et bien si tout est maîtrisé, je vais rejoindre ma couche… uhuhuhuh

Sasha ne prit pas garde à son intervention et resta attentive au petit rat qu'elle tenait dans ses frêles mains. Mais Kyô ne laissa pas ça passer !! Dès que Shigure prononçait une parole débile, il ne se gênait pas pour le lui faire remarquer.

- Arrête de faire l'imbécile. Yuki est malade…. Il a beaucoup de fièvre….

- Oh…

L'attitude de Shigure changea du tout au tout. Mais il était également perplexe quand au devenir de la jeune fille. Akito ne permettra jamais qu'une autre personne étrangère à la famille Sôma soit au courant de la malédiction, surtout quand la dite personne était trop proche du rat. Cela ne plairait pas du tout au chef de la famille.

* * *

Battant plusieurs fois les paupières, Yuki réussi à ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait mieux que la veille. Moins fiévreux, moins épuisé. Il sentit alors une présence à ses côtés. Lentement, il tourna la tête et vit Sasha endormie à ses côtés. Il esquissa un sourire et repoussa ses mèches blondes qui cachaient son visage. La jeune fille était restée près de lui toute la nuit et il avait réussi à la faire dormir un peu s'il l'acceptait près de lui. Et se réveiller à ses côtés était une chose qui le mit en émoi. Cette sensation lui plaisait et il songea de longues minutes en la regardant qu'il aimerait beaucoup que cette sensation se réitère chaque matin. Qu'elle soit la première personne qu'il verrait le matin…. Endormie à ses côtés…. Comme elle était belle….

Gémissant légèrement une première fois, puis une seconde, Sasha finit par ouvrir doucement les yeux. Elle croisa alors le regard violet du rat. La jeune fille semblait toute endormie ce qui la rendait adorable aux yeux du garçon. Elle esquissa alors un sourire avant de s'engouffrer dans les bras du garçon qui l'accueillit volontiers, souhaitant plus que tout prolonger ce moment qui était si merveilleux à ses yeux. Dans un souffle, il la remercia. Elle lui apportait tant de choses qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire à part merci. La jeune fille soupira d'aise dans ses bras, se réveillant tout doucement, blottie contre celui qu'elle aimait.

* * *

Hatori était revenu en ce début d'après midi pour vérifier si Sasha allait bien et qu'elle s'était remise. Apparemment oui, mais il était le premier à savoir qu'il était aisé de se cacher derrière une façade pour ne pas inquiéter les autres, et il savait que c'était ce que faisait Sasha, et il craignait sa réaction quand elle cesserait de se voiler la face sur son agression. S'en suivirent une longue explication sur l'incident de la veille et l'explication tant attendue par Sasha sur la malédiction des douze. Tout d'abord complètement médusée, elle ne pouvait nier que tout ceci était réel. Elle avait serré le petit rat qu'était Yuki contre elle, et avait vu Kyô se transformer en chat également. Alors elle le savait. Mais peu importe. Elle les connaissait tous deux. Et elle les aimait énormément. Alors peu importait cette malédiction, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de taquiner Kyô et de montrer sa tendresse et son amour à Yuki. Car elle s'était réellement rendue compte qu'elle était amoureuse de lui….

Mais la jeune fille du laisser là ses pensées. Le débat avait prit une toute autre tournure. Elle apprit qu'elle était la première fille, hormis les cousines de Yuki touchées elles aussi par la malédiction, à pouvoir l'enlacer, ce qui la laissa on ne peut plus stupéfaite. Elle posa ses yeux sur le rat et lui demanda confirmation. Ainsi donc, elle était la seule fille qu'il pouvait serrer dans ses bras ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il tenait à elle ? Le regard azuréen de Sasha se fit plus sombre au fur et à mesure qu'elle plongeait dans des pensées négatives. Et il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre le pourquoi d'une telle attitude. Avec cet aveu, la jeune fille se demandait certainement si les sentiments de Yuki à son égard étaient réels.

Le garçon ne perdit pas une minute. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle doute de lui et de ses sentiments. Il l'avait aimée bien avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'elle pouvait l'enlacer. Ce détail n'avait fait que de le rendre plus heureux…. Il attrapa donc son amie et la serra dans ses bras, murmurant quelques mots à son oreille, à sa seule intention.

- Sasha, je t'en prie, crois en moi….

Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui, restant enlacée au garçon et le regarda de longues secondes. Il semblait si effrayé… et si sincère…. Il tenait à elle, sans aucun doute…. Il ne se serait jamais rendu malade d'inquiétude si ce n'était pas le cas. Pour toute réponse, elle acquiesça de la tête avant de se blottir à nouveau contre lui.

- Nous devons prévenir Akito.

La voix d'Hatori avait résonné telle le glas. Prévenir Akito serait la fin de leur relation. Yuki le savait et il ne voulait pas perdre Sasha. Et cette peur se démontra quand il la resserra plus fort contre elle. La jeune fille comprit très vite qu'il y avait un problème. Elle se défit de l'étreinte du garçon et prit sa main dans les siennes pour le pousser à s'asseoir à ses côtés, ce qu'il fit. Elle posa alors un regard perplexe sur le médecin.

- Akito ?

- Oui, le chef de notre famille. Il décidera si oui ou non tu peux connaître notre secret.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il était le chef de la famille, certes, mais de quel droit décidait-il qui devait savoir ou non ? Pour le bien de leur famille ?

- Et si non ?

Yuki resserra ses doigts sur la main de son amie. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et vit son visage envahi par la peur et la colère, ce qui la laissait dans une incompréhension totale. Ce fut Shigure qui lui répondit, connaissant le manque de tact du dragon.

- Il fera effacer ta mémoire.

La jeune fille resta circonspecte et mit plusieurs minutes avant d'encaisser la nouvelle.

- Effacer ?

- Tu ne te souviendras plus de notre secret, ni de Kyô, ni de Yuki.

Ce fut à son tour de prendre peur et de regarder le rat qui l'enlaça dans un geste protecteur. Mais elle n'était guère du genre à laisser les gens décider pour elle. Malgré les menaces de Motoko, elle s'était refusé de se laisser faire et avait avoué son amour au garçon, alors elle n'allait pas laisser un inconnu choisir si elle devait ou non se souvenir du premier garçon qu'elle aimait.

- Et pourquoi il doit le savoir ?!!

La question de Sasha surprit tout le monde. Et encore une fois, Shigure lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait du chef de la famille et qu'il devait être mis au courant. Mais la jolie blonde ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. A nouveau, elle se défit de l'étreinte du garçon et promena son regard sur le dragon et sur le chien. Elle avait un fort caractère et les deux compères trouvaient qu'effacer sa mémoire serait un gâchis. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait son mot à dire.

- Et ça n'intéresserait pas ce cher Akito de savoir que je peux enlacer Yuki sans qu'il se transforme ? N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle pour votre clan ? N'est ce pas une bonne nouvelle quand à la malédiction ?!!

Son sang bouillonnait. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre qu'ils devaient absolument tout dire à ce fameux Akito. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire de toute façon ?!!! Elle était tellement en colère que du sang coula de son œil blessé la veille sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte tout de suite. Elle s'en aperçut quand Yuki tourna son visage vers lui et lui effaça le sang qui coulait le long de sa joue. Elle porta ses doigts à sa peau et toucha le liquide rougeâtre. Elle se fit alors tourner vers la droite par Hatori qui venait de les rejoindre, et commençait à éponger le sang. Il prit alors la parole mais d'une façon plus posée… plus gentille.

- Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans des états pareils. Tes veines sont encore fragilisées des coups que tu as reçus et elles éclatent quand il y a un afflux de sang trop important.

- Je ne resterai pas sans rien faire…. Je ne veux pas oublier Kyô….. Je ne veux pas oublier Yuki….

Des larmes se mêlèrent au sang et sa voix se perdait dans sa gorge, couvert par ses sanglots.

- Je l'aime….

Elle repoussa le bras du docteur et baissa la tête en sanglotant. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer jusqu'à maintenant, et les deux cousins s'en sentirent coupables. Ils s'approchèrent tous deux d'elle et tentèrent de la réconforter.

- T'inquiètes pas Sasha, ça se trouve, il te laissera tranquille !!

Kyô ne croyait pas en ses paroles mais il devait la rassurer, pour qu'elle ne se rende pas plus mal qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Se sentant stupide, elle effaça ses larmes et s'excusa auprès de ses amis avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce. Il régna alors un silence pesant. Ne supportant pas la tension qui régnait, Tôru se hasarda à prendre la parole.

- Et… pourquoi ne l'accepterait-il pas ? Il m'a accepté moi….

Hatori lui fit un tendre sourire. Elle était si mignonne… si innocente….

- Parce qu'elle est trop proche de Yuki et il n'acceptera jamais que quelqu'un puisse être plus proche que lui. Il le considère comme sa possession.

- MAIS JE NE LUI APPARTIENS PAS !!!!

Furieux, le rat haletait et ses yeux laissaient échapper des éclairs de rage. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de Sasha, pas alors qu'il se sentait enfin heureux…. La journée avait si bien commencé quand il s'était réveillé près d'elle, alors pourquoi tout ne devenait que cauchemar ? Il tourna lui aussi les talons et quitta la pièce.

- Ca s'annonce très mal….

Bien que prononcées avec légèreté, les paroles de Shigure étaient proches de la réalité. Bien trop proches.


	4. Chapitre 4 : First Love

Sasha avait trouvé refuge dans la chambre de Yuki. C'était la première pièce à laquelle elle avait pensé en quittant ses amis. Elle avait besoin de sécher ses larmes et de se calmer. Tout ceci était si étrange et si nouveau pour elle. Cette malédiction, Akito… la peur qu'il semblait instaurer dans le cœur de Yuki…. Elle soupira et promena son regard sur la chambre du garçon. Elle attrapa une de ses tuniques était posée sur la chaise de son bureau et la serra contre elle en allant s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle ferma les yeux.

- Je suis désolé….

Sasha releva vivement la tête et vit que Yuki était là. Elle déglutit quand elle vit l'air triste que son si doux visage arborait. Elle esquissa un sourire réconfortant et tendit la main vers lui en l'invitant à la rejoindre. Il hésita tout d'abord puis avança vers elle. Il lui prit la main et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour la peine que tu ressens par ma faute….

Elle laissa échapper un léger rire, ce qui surpris beaucoup son ami. Pourquoi était-elle amusée ? Etait-il ridicule à s'excuser. Elle comprit tout de suite que de rire n'était pas vraiment rassurant. Mais elle était tellement à fleur de peau qu'elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Je ressens beaucoup de choses par ta faute, mais certainement pas de la peine, ou de la peur ou quoique ce soit de négatif !

Rassuré, le rat soupira. Il n'aurait pas supporté qu'elle se moque de lui. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne devait pas douter d'elle, pas maintenant que tout allait devenir compliqué. Il vit alors qu'elle tenait sa tunique blanche et bleue dans ses mains.

- Je te la donne…. Garde la précieusement….

Elle rougit en regardant son vêtement qu'elle pressait contre elle. Elle ne put lui dire qu'un merci d'une voix chaude et douce. Il sourit puis un silence s'instaura, un silence qui n'était ni pesant, ni lourd. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.

- Il faut que j'appelle ma mère…. Elle doit s'inquiéter….

- Non, rassure-toi, Tôru l'a appelée hier soir pour lui dire que tu dormais à la maison, qu'on avait un devoir important en commun pour lundi.

Sasha redressa la tête, au grand dam de Yuki qui aurait aimé la sentir près de lui encore un peu. Elle arborait un air perplexe.

- Un devoir commun ? Alors que je suis en seconde et vous en terminal ?

- Elle ne le sait pas…

Elle sembla réfléchir.

- Exact.

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire avant de se lever et regarda le vêtement qu'elle tenait.

- Je vais la garder précieusement…. Je te le promets, je sais que quoiqu'il advienne, grâce à cela, je ne t'oublierai pas….

Elle déglutit voyant le voile sombre qui passait devant les yeux de son ami.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi. J'ai assez abusé de votre hospitalité.

Le rat sembla paniquer. Il se leva et se mit à rougir.

- Tu…. Reste encore un peu…. Demain c'est dimanche, tu pourrais rester cette nuit et demain et on irait au lycée tous ensemble lundi matin.

Il hésitait, semblait confus et troublé. Mais cette demande était si touchante. Elle devrait profiter de pouvoir être avec lui, elle devrait profiter de sa présence avant qu'elle ne l'oublie car elle n'était pas idiote. Elle avait clairement compris qu'Akito ne la laisserait pas approcher la famille. Elle avait parfaitement compris que d'ici huit jours, l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Yuki aura été complètement effacé. Elle se pinça les lèvres avant de prendre la parole, intimidée.

- Tu es sûr que ça ne dérangera pas Shigure…. Il a été si gentil de m'accueillir la nuit dernière…. Vous vous êtes tous occupés de moi…. Et puis Kyô et Tôru veulent peut être passer le week-end tranquilles.

Il lui sourit et lui attrapa la main. Il la tira à sa suite et sortit de la chambre accompagnée par son amie. Ils redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Hatori était parti. Tant mieux. Il n'avait pas à tout raconter à Akito. Il promena son regard sur Kyô, Tôru et Shigure.

- Sasha passe le week end avec nous.

Ils restèrent surpris quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer puis retournèrent à leurs occupations respectives. Yuki regarda son amie qui semblait également surprise de leur réaction avant d'arborer un grand sourire. Elle semblait allé si bien malgré les coups et la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir. Son œil qui s'était mis à saigner, le bleu qu'elle arborait sur la joue…. Sa lèvre qui était coupée et son arcade sourcilière qui avait gagné un pansement…. Elle avait été si terrifiée… elle avait tremblé si fort dans ses bras…. Et là, on aurait dit que rien ne s'était passé…. Comment faisait-elle pour oublier aussi vite…. Allait-elle se réveiller et se rendre compte de ce qui lui était arrivé? Il était inquiet… et espérait qu'il pourrait être près d'elle si jamais elle avait besoin de sa présence.

* * *

Le week end se passa tranquillement. Sasha était repassé chez sa mère en compagnie de Kyô qui avait prit la responsabilité des blessures de la jeune fille. Ils lui avaient fais croire qu'ils avaient un peu trop chahuté et qu'ils s'étaient donné de mauvais coups. Sasha n'avait pas voulu inquiéter sa mère et le chat l'avait bien compris. Elle s'était contentée de rire et d'ébouriffer les cheveux de l'ami de sa fille avant d'accepter qu'elle passe le week end complet chez les Sôma. Elle avait donc récupéré certaines affaires et ils étaient retournés chez Shigure.

La nuit de samedi à dimanche et celle de dimanche au lundi, Sasha les avait passées avec Yuki, ce qui avait attiré nombre de réflexions plus ou moins drôles de la part de Shigure qui avait l'esprit des plus mal placés !

Mais peu importait. Ces deux nuits avaient été importantes pour eux. Ils avaient peu dormis, mais ça leur avait permis d'en apprendre beaucoup l'un sur l'autre et de conforter leurs sentiments l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre. Ils s'aimaient… profondément…. Et à aucun moment, Yuki s'était dit que c'était une erreur. Bien sûr, il souffrirait quand Akito ordonnerait que l'on efface la mémoire de la jeune fille, mais il ne regretterait rien. Jamais. Il l'aimerait encore et toujours, peu importe ce qui devrait arriver. Et il était heureux d'avoir pu apprendre à la connaître mieux, il était heureux de s'être réveillé à ses côtés. Il était tout simplement heureux d'être près d'elle.

* * *

Sasha avait passé près d'une heure dans la salle de bain ce lundi matin, au grand désespoir de Kyô qui s'était levé en retard et qui allait finir par arriver en retard si elle ne se pressait pas. Elle était donc sortie et était allée s'asseoir dans le jardin, emmitouflée dans son manteau noir, ses cheveux lui tombant sur le visage. Sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Yuki se vêtit chaudement et rejoignit la demoiselle. Il s'assit à ses côtés et attrapa l'une de ses mains dans les siennes.

- Tu es toute froide…. Tu ne devrais pas rester dehors.

- toi non plus. Tu sais bien que tu as une santé fragile….

Il esquissa un sourire. Elle faisait si attention à lui que ça en devenait troublant. Il glissa une de ses mains sous son menton et le lui releva pour la pousser à le regarder. Silencieusement, rien qu'en la regardant, il l'interrogea sur ce qui n'allait pas. Elle déglutit et baissa les yeux. Il repoussa ses longs cheveux blonds derrière ses épaules.

- Je…. Je suis défigurée…. Je suis couverte de bleus, j'ai des hématomes sur tout le corps…. Je suis douloureuse….

Elle se pinça les lèvres, prête à verser une larme.

- J'ai peur de retourner au lycée….

Yuki ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il la comprenait si bien lui qui avait subi tortures sur tortures.

- J'aimerai tant que tu me dises qui t'a fait du mal….

A peine avait-il formulé sa demande que la jeune fille se défit de son étreinte et se leva, lui tournant le dos.

- Non… ce…. Ce n'est pas grave…. C'était un accident, c'est rien….

Elle déglutit et soupira. Il faisait froid et elle ne voulait pas qu'il reste dehors sans bouger. Il avait été encore un peu fiévreux la veille, elle ne voulait pas que ça empire. Elle avait eu si peur pour lui la dernière fois…. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui tendit la main en esquissant un sourire. Sourire qui ne faisait que masquer sa peur et sa souffrance.

- Viens, on va être en retard. Kyô doit être prêt.

Il attrapa sa main et mêla ses doigts aux siens, dans un geste protecteur et chaleureux. Elle rougit et le suivit en silence. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé les deux dernières nuits, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, elle savait qu'il tenait réellement à elle…. Et elle se sentait réellement amoureuse de lui au point de vouloir se battre pour pouvoir rester près de lui. Au point d'affronter cet Akito pour avoir la chance de garder l'amour de Yuki. Elle déglutit. C'était décidé. Le temps que tout cela soit mis au clair, elle aiderait son ami à oublier toute cette souffrance. Elle voulait le voir sourire près d'elle, et pas le voir triste. Elle voulait voir son regard violine pétiller de bonheur.

* * *

La route pour aller jusqu'au lycée fut quelque peu tumultueuse. Kyô et Sasha n'arrêtaient pas de chahuter au grand désarroi de Tôru et Yuki qui les regardaient en souriant. En fait, Yuki était heureux de voir son amie si pleine de vie. Et même si c'était dur à admettre, il savait que son cousin y était pour beaucoup.

Ils rejoignirent Saki et Alissa qui enlacèrent tour à tour Sasha en lui demandant des nouvelles et Alissa tenta de mettre à contribution ses talents de baroudeuse pour allé s'occuper de ceux qui avaient osé la toucher. Rougissante, Sasha tint le même discours que celui qu'elle avait fait à Yuki. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide…. Mais tous savaient le contraire mais n'osaient pas le lui dire.

Quand la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit, ils se séparèrent. Etant tous dans la même classe, ils laissèrent Sasha rejoindre son cours. Elle leur assura que tout irait bien alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver toute seule. Pour lui donner du courage et du réconfort, Yuki l'avait serré contre lui plusieurs minutes, ne voulant pas la lâcher, ne voulant pas la laisser. Ce fut Sasha qui mit fin à l'étreinte la première, scrutant longuement les yeux violines du garçon, se demandant si un jour elle aurait la chance de pouvoir l'embrasser…. Il déposa alors un doux baiser sur son front.

- Sasha, je…

Il déglutit et se mit à rougir. Elle le trouva adorable et esquissa un sourire avant de prendre la parole.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas…. A plus tard….

Elle resta quelques secondes de plus à le regarder. Elle aurait tant aimé lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait…. Elle aurait tant aimé l'emmener avec elle et fuir les problèmes et la souffrance…. Mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Elle garda alors son sourire rassurant et se défit de ses bras avant de lui tourner le dos et de continuer son chemin jusqu'à sa salle de cours, se retenant de trembler et de laisser sa peur refaire surface. Au détour du couloir, elle s'appuya contre le mur et soupira. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, c'était inquiéter ses amis. Elle allait bien. Elle devait réussir à s'en persuader. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que Motoko avait assisté à la scène depuis le couloir du bâtiment d'en face et elle ruminait déjà sa colère. Cette petite garce n'avait donc pas compris son premier avertissement. Mais ce qui était rassurant, c'était qu'elle l'avait bouclé, elle n'avait rien dit à personne sinon elle aurait eu des retours. En se rendant compte de cela, Motoko venait de faire de Sasha sa victime numéro un.

* * *

La matinée s'était relativement bien passée. Sasha avait suivi ses cours sans soucis et elle s'était même rendu compte que Momiji, qui était dans sa classe avec elle, était un des cousins de Kyô et Yuki. Jusqu'à ce matin, elle n'avait pas fait le rapprochement. Ce fut le lapin qui la reconnu, la voyant souvent avec sa petite Tôru. Et ils avaient passé plus de temps à discuter plutôt qu'à suivre les cours. Mais les discussions étaient drôles et changeaient les idées de la jeune fille. Momiji était rafraîchissant et sa gentillesse était des plus adorables, surtout quand il parlait de Tôru !

Mais à présent, la jeune fille parcourait les couloirs toute seule. Elle avait une heure de libre avant son prochain cours et avait l'idée de rejoindre la bibliothèque pour ne pas rester seule. Alors elle avançait vivement dans les couloirs déserts. Elle avait hâte que cette journée finisse. Hâte de retrouver Yuki et ses amis et de passer un peu de temps avec lui avant de rentrer chez elle. Mais son beau projet tomba à l'eau quand elle vit une ombre se dresser devant elle. Elle releva les yeux et sa respiration se bloqua de panique. Motoko était devant elle. Face à elle, et elle n'avait pas l'air contente. Sasha fronça les sourcils, inquiète, mais elle ne lui montrerait pas sa peur. Non. Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

Mais pourtant elle avait peur. Les traces des précédents coups n'étaient que trop présents, et elle en avait encore mal rien qu'en respirant trop fort. Son cœur battait tellement vite que ses veines tambourinaient dans ses tempes et elle avait des douleurs à l'estomac.

- Alors… Sasha…. Je croyais qu'on s'était mises d'accord toutes les deux !

La jeune fille déglutit. Mais elle n'allait pas se démonter devant cette fille. Elle ne lui montrerait pas sa peur.

- Mises d'accord sur quoi ?

Motoko vira au rouge. Elle détestait qu'une petite garce comme Sasha ose lui tenir tête et se moquer d'elle.

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'approcher le Prince. Je n'ai pas été assez claire la dernière fois !

Sasha plissa les yeux et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes. Elle savait que quoiqu'elle pourrait dire, il y aurait des répercussions.

- Il faut croire que Yuki n'est pas d'accord avec toi…. J'ai passé le week-end chez lui….

A cette réplique provocante, elle hésita à rajouter un 'dans son lit', mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle regrettait même déjà son caractère qui la poussait à ne pas se laisser faire. Et il n'en fallu pas plus à la présidente du fan club du prince pour bouillonner et fulminer de jalousie. Pourquoi cette blondasse plutôt qu'elle ! Elle n'était même pas japonaise ! C'était une étrangère ! Et Yuki s'affichait avec elle sans honte ? Elle l'avait berné, ça ne pouvait être autrement ! Et en tant que présidente de son fan club, Motoko devait lui faire retrouver son intégrité en supprimant cette relation néfaste pour lui.

- Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu débarques et tu crois que tu peux mettre la main sur lui sans que personne ne remarque ton manège ?

Sasha resta surprise. Son… manège ? Mais quel manège ? Elle n'avait rien fait…. Elle s'était juste liée avec Tôru puis avec ses amies avant de rencontrer Yuki et Kyô. Elle n'avait jamais rien prémédité, et en arrivant, elle ne connaissait même pas cette dévotion étrange pour le rat. Elle n'en avait eu confirmation qu'il y à peine trois jours. Alors quel était son intérêt de se jouer du garçon alors qu'elle l'aimait ?

- Tu le manipules, tu crois que personne ne s'en rend compte !

- C'est faux ! Tu dis ça parce que tu es jalouse ! Je n'ai jamais manipulé qui que ce soit et je ne manipulerai jamais Yuki ! Je l'aime !

Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, Sasha plaque une de ses mains sur sa bouche. Mais il était trop tard. Elle avait déclenché la colère de Motoko qui la gifla violemment une première fois avant de la frapper de toutes ses forces en nommant la jeune fille de menteuse et de manipulatrice. Et comme la première fois, la jeune fille ne pu se défendre, trop traumatisée par les coups qu'elle avait déjà reçus et qu'elle recevait encore aujourd'hui à cause du fait qu'elle aimait un garçon qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'approcher.

Et cette fois-ci, les coups de Motoko furent plus violents car sa frêle proie fini par s'évanouir sous la douleur. Se rendant compte que sa victime ne bougeait plus et ne sanglotait plus, la présidente reprit ses esprits et regarda le corps inerte de la blonde qui était tâché de sang. Elle y était allée fort et cette fois-ci elle paniqua. Elle abandonna Sasha et s'enfuit dans les couloirs.

* * *

_Voilà! Promis, je répondrai auw reviews dans le chapitre 5, et n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser des nouvelles! C'est vrai que c'est plaisant de savoir que mon histoire plait ! merci beaucoup !_


	5. Chapitre 5 : First Trouble

L'inconscience de Sasha ne dura pas longtemps. A peine quelques minutes. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et sentit sa tête exploser littéralement. Elle ne voyait rien, tant elle avait de sang dans les yeux. Prenant peur, elle se mit à sangloter ce qui effaça le liquide rougeâtre qui troublait sa vue. Elle tenta de se redresser doucement mais s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle ne pourrait pas. Mais elle devait bouger, elle le savait. Elle se sentait si assommée qu'elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se réveiller à nouveau si elle sombrait.

- Yuki…

S'aidant du mur, elle parvint au bout de plusieurs minutes à se mettre debout, ses jambes tremblantes sous elle, ayant peur de ne pas pouvoir se porter. Elle resta de longues secondes immobile pour rester stable avant de se mettre tout doucement, douloureusement en mouvement. Car à chacun de ses gestes, de ses pas, elle se sentait mourir tellement elle avait mal. Le visage en sang, ses vêtements tâchés, marchant à une lenteur effroyable, la jeune fille faisait peur à voir. Elle semblait si… morte alors qu'elle était bel et bien en vie.

Pourquoi devait-elle tant souffrir pour ce qu'elle ressentait ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas aimer Yuki tout simplement ? L'aimer comme il le méritait ? Pourquoi les gens s'acharnaient-ils ainsi à lui pourrir l'existence ! Car elle savait qu'il l'aimait…. Il le lui avait fait bien comprendre durant ces deux nuits qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à discuter.

Mais malheureusement la douleur fut trop intense et elle s'écroula lourdement sur le sol.

* * *

Rêvassant au lieu de traiter son devoir de physique, Saki regardait ses amis s'affairer sur leur feuille en souriant. Elle ne faisait jamais l'effort de faire correctement les devoirs notés. C'était peut être pour cela qu'elle avait des notes désastreuses ! Et ses amis étaient persuadés qu'elle le faisait exprès…. C'était peut être vrai après tout !

Le visage de Saki se durcit soudainement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se leva doucement, en fronçant les sourcils. Alissa, assise juste à sa gauche regarda son amie, voyant bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

- Saki ?

Tous les élèves relevèrent les yeux vers la jeune fille aux ondes y compris Tôru, Kyô et Yuki. Elle ressentait la présence de Sasha. C'était étrange, elle semblait proche mais loin….

- Sasha…

Elle détourna son regard et le posa sur Yuki. Le garçon fut pris d'une panique sans nom. Son cœur se mit à battre si fort qu'il en eut mal. Il se leva et sortit de la salle, suivi de peu par Kyô qui avait senti la peur de son cousin et de leurs amies. Au détour du couloir, il vit le corps de son amie qui gisait sur le sol. Il se précipita vers elle, les larmes aux yeux, en proie à la peur et à la panique de la perdre.

Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés et l'attrapa dans ses bras. Choqués, ses amis étaient dans une incompréhension totale. Mais ils savaient tous autant l'un que l'autre qu'ils ne devaient pas se laisser submerger par leurs émotions. La première chose à faire était d'aider leur amie. Yuki repoussa alors les cheveux de Sasha en arrière pour laisser voir son visage. Il avait vraiment envie de pleurer…. Pourquoi faisait-on du mal à la jeune fille ? Elle ne méritait pas ça ! Il serra fort les poings. Il ne supportait plus sa souffrance, il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse…. Et à présent, elle gisait dans ses bras, inerte, inconsciente, douloureuse….

* * *

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, Sasha ne reconnu pas l'endroit dans lequel elle était. Elle plissa les yeux, pour remettre en place chaque chose autour d'elle. Elle sentit quelque chose sur sa main qu'elle regarda. Elle était reliée à une sorte de goutte à goutte. Elle déglutit et se redressa doucement, l'esprit complètement embrumé.

- Tu devrais pas bouger….

Surprise, elle posa ses yeux sur la silhouette qui se tenait près de la fenêtre. Il s'avança alors vers elle et elle reconnu Kyô.

- Kyô ?

Il esquissa un léger sourire histoire de la réconforter. Elle semblait perdue et perplexe. Il prit alors la carafe d'eau posée sur la table à ses côtés et lui versa un peu d'eau dans un verre. Il le lui tendit et attendit qu'elle le prenne dans ses frêles mains. Elle se rendit alors compte que les doigts de sa main droite étaient bandés et qu'elle avait une atèle. Elle ne pu retenir un hoquet de surprise avant de regarder son ami d'un air complètement apeuré.

- oh, t'inquiètes pas, tu as les doigts cassés, mais ça devrait vite se remettre….

Il n'était pas très convaincu lui-même, mais il voulait pour le moment rassurer son amie qui semblait complètement déboussolée. Elle but alors quelques gorgées qui firent énormément de bien à sa gorge sèche. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle prit une profonde inspiration et regarda Kyô.

- Je…. Je suis à l'hôpital n'est ce pas ?

- Oui…. Quand on t'a trouvé dans le couloir, un des élèves a appelé une ambulance et t'as été amenée ici. Ils t'ont soignée et ça fait quatre heures que tu dors.

- Quatre heures !

Il esquissa un sourire amusé.

- Oui ! C'est ça de dormir avec le rat Ça fait des heures de sommeil à rattraper !

Elle sourit à son tour. Kyô avait toujours le don de la faire sourire quand elle n'allait pas bien. Reconnaissante de sa présence, elle lui attrapa la main et frotta tendrement sa joue contre. Le rouquin se mit à rougir mais accepta sans rien dire cette tendresse. Il s'assit près d'elle et prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne.

- Sasha…. Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? On a eu peur pour toi, c'est pas normal, tu dois nous dire qui te fait du mal comme ça….

Elle baissa les yeux et se mit à rougir plus que de raison.

- ce n'est pas… si grave que ça…. Je vais bien…..

il n'en fallu guère plus à Kyô pour se mettre en colère. Pas contre elle, mais contre le fait qu'elle s'escrimait à ne rien dire sur ce qui était arrivé.

- Mais regarde toi ! Quand on t'a trouvé, tu étais en sang ! Tu es à l'hôpital ! Tes doigts sont brisés, tu es couverte de bleus ! Comment peux tu dire que ce n'est rien !

Elle baissa les yeux, sentant ses pupilles la brûler. Même si ça n'avait pas été voulu, il lui avait fait de la peine et elle avait envie de pleurer tellement elle s'en voulait de le mettre en colère. Le garçon s'en rendit compte et vira rouge également.

- Non, Sasha… ne sois pas triste, excuse moi, mais on est tous très inquiets pour toi et on supporte pas de te voir souffrir.

Elle se pinça les lèvres et releva des yeux embués de larmes vers lui alors qu'il continuait de lui parler.

- On t'aime tous beaucoup et on veut pas qu'il t'arrive du mal, on veut t'aider… on a eu très peur tout à l'heure quand on t'a trouvé. Yuki a eut très peur…. Il s'en est voulu tu sais.

- Hein ? Mais…mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il veut te protéger... parce qu'il t'aime….

Elle resta abasourdie quelques secondes et rebaissa les yeux. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle resserra ses doigts sur ceux de Kyô.

- Où est Yuki ?

Le rouquin sembla hésitant, ne voulant pas la troubler ou l'inquiéter. Mais il ne devait pas lui mentir…. Cela dit, dans l'état où elle était, il ne pouvait se permettre de lui dire la complète vérité.

- Euh…. Tu sais, avec sa fièvre de ce week end et ce qui est arrivé, Hatori a refusé qu'il sorte de la maison. Alors il est cloîtré là bas pour le moment.

- Oh…. Mais il va bien ?

Il resta surpris par sa question. Elle était dans un état déplorable, et elle s'inquiétait pour le rat.

- Oui, Oui, il va bien, il aurait voulu être avec toi, mais il ne pouvait pas reprendre froid.

- Il a eu raison, je voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive du mal par ma faute.

- Et nous, c'est pareil. On veut pas qu'il t'arrive du mal. Alors Sasha, je t'en supplie, dis moi qui t'a fait ça…

Il lui caressa avec délicatesse sa joue douloureuse et effaça la larme qui naissait dans son œil gauche.

- Laisse nous veiller sur toi et te protéger….

Elle laissa couler des larmes émues. Même Kyô voulait veiller sur elle, elle en était si touchée….

- Kyô…. Merci….

Il lui effaça ses larmes et esquissa un sourire.

- Ne me remercie pas, dis-moi seulement qui a osé te toucher….

Son regard était si sincère, si chaleureux, et elle avait énormément de confiance en lui, depuis longtemps maintenant. Et puis, pourquoi elle protégerait cette fille qui lui faisait tant de mal ? Pourquoi elle protégerait quelqu'un qui voulait détruire sa relation avec Yuki ?

- Mo… Motoko…. La fille qui est à la tête de ce stupide fan club….

Elle se mit à sangloter alors que le chat n'en revenait pas. Il savait la présidente du fan club de son cousin complètement folle mais de là à faire du mal à Sasha !

- Elle… elle m'a dit que je n'avais pas le droit de parler à Yuki… que je le manipulais…. Alors que moi, je l'aime….

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur son front. C'était si voyant qu'elle aimait ce rat autant que ce dernier l'aimait et étrangement, Kyô les jalousait. Il aurait aimé connaître un amour similaire.

- Repose toi et ne pense plus à rien. Le médecin a dit que tu pourrais sortir ce soir ou demain matin.

- Tu me laisses toute seule !

Il lui sourit pour la rassurer.

- Ta maman est là, elle est partie chercher quelque chose à boire en bas. Promis tu te reposes ?

Elle acquiesça doucement de la tête et regarda le garçon sortir de sa chambre.

* * *

- Oh…. Douce Sasha…. Comment vas-tu ?

Sasha fit un pas en arrière, surprise par l'arrivée inopinée de Shigure. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ouvre la porte avant qu'elle n'ait frappé !

- Euh… bonjour…. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais voir Yuki….

Elle gardait les yeux baissés par respect. Elle rougissait et éprouvait une certaine gêne à être là sans savoir pourquoi.

- Mais bien-sûr ! Il est dans sa chambre, il se repose.

Elle releva les yeux, interloquée, et inquiète.

- Il ne se sent pas bien ?...

- Oh… Kyô ne t'a pas dit ? Il a fait une crise il y a deux jours. Il était très fiévreux.

La jeune fille arborait à présent un air apeuré. Kyô lui avait juste dit qu'il avait besoin de se reposer un peu….. Elle ne tergiversa pas plus avec Shigure et s'élança dans les escaliers.

- Comme c'est mignon ! Elle accourt voir son cher et tendre…..

Shigure fit mine de verser une larme.

- Ca m'émeut…. Enfin bon….

Il soupira et retourna à ses occupations alors que Sasha poussait doucement la porte de la chambre de Yuki. Elle entra et vit qu'il était endormi profondément. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et alla s'asseoir près de lui. Elle posa sa main sur son front. Il n'avait plus l'air d'avoir beaucoup de fièvre mais il était très pâle, beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Elle se pencha sur lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Ce contact si tendre et si doux le fit réagir et il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Quand il la vit, il fut des plus surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir. Il se redressa et la regarda, les yeux écarquillés tellement il n'en revenait pas. Elle esquissa un léger sourire, rougissante.

- Sasha….

Avec douceur, elle le poussa à rester allongé et repoussa les mèches grises qui cachaient son si doux visage.

- Bonjour !

Sa voix était réconfortante. Elle souriait tendrement et cette simple attention faisait tomber toutes les barrières de Yuki. Il se redressa et se mit en position assise avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as l'air moins fiévreux, et tu as meilleure mine.

Il baissa les yeux. Sasha était blessée, elle avait la marque des coups sur son visage, sa main droite était en mauvais état et son corps si frêle devait être couvert de bleus. Et malgré cela, elle prenait soin de lui, faisait attention à son bien être. Elle veillait sur lui.

- Oui je… Je me sens mieux. Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pu venir te voir à l'hôpital.

- Non ! Ce n'est rien ! Ce n'est pas grave, rassure toi, et Kyô est venu me voir. Ainsi que Tôru et Saki. Alors ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu as bien fait de rester au chaud à la maison. Je m'en serai voulu si tu avais attrapé du mal pour venir me voir.

Elle esquissa un sourire et alla se blottir dans ses bras. Il soupira d'aise et l'enlaça à son tour. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre, juste de se serrer contre elle, de sentir sa chaleur et sa tendresse. Elle l'acceptait comme il était, elle acceptait sa malédiction, elle acceptait sa faiblesse, elle acceptait ce qu'il était. Il la resserra plus fort et laissa échapper un léger gémissement. Elle sourit et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

- En tout cas, tu m'as manqué…. Je me suis aperçue que deux jours sans te voir, c'était très long….

Il se mit à rougir devant cet aveu plein de sincérité.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Sasha.

Elle sourit et déposa un baiser dans son cou avant de desserrer l'étreinte. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle frôlait le visage du garçon du sien, et qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud sur sa peau. La bouche entrouverte, rougissante, elle ne pouvait quitter des yeux le regard violet de Yuki. Et lui-même était des plus troublés. Il n'avait jamais senti son cœur battre si vite. C'était si déstabilisant, mais en même temps, il se sentait si vivant…. Et l'idée de se rapprocher d'elle et d'effleurer ses lèvres des siennes lui vint à l'esprit, mais il se mit à rougir plus que de raison, gênée par cette pensée. Alors le silence s'instaura entre eux un long moment, profitant de cette proximité, des sensations ressenties. Yuki glissa alors ses doigts sur la joue de la jeune fille et la lui caressa doucement. Troublée, elle détourna les yeux.

- Sasha… il faut que je sache… dis moi qui t'a fait du mal….

Elle resta surprise. Elle aurait pensé que Kyô le lui aurait dit, mais non. Apparemment, il était resté silencieux.

- Euh… je…. Je….

Elle se défit de l'étreinte de son ami et garda les yeux baissés en se mettant à jouer avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux. Il baissa les yeux, attristé qu'elle ait quitté ses bras. Il lui attrapa alors le bras pour ne pas la laisser s'échapper. Surprise, elle releva les yeux vers lui et se laissa blottir contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et la berça doucement.

- Ne fuis pas…. Ne me fuis pas alors que je…

Elle releva la tête vers lui, les yeux brillants.

- Alors que tu quoi ?

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, rougissant. Elle le sentait trembler contre elle. Il rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Sasha.

- Alors que je …. Je t'aime.

Elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle était surprise, touchée, troublée. Elle savait que Yuki n'était pas du genre à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais pourtant, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait…. Il lui avait avoué son amour. Elle s'agrippa au cou du garçon et se serra fort contre lui, en sanglotant. Il resta circonspect. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

- Moi aussi…. Je t'aime tant Yuki….

Elle était émue. Elle était touchée et il n'en était guère loin. Aimer, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pensait jamais connaître. Et en quelques semaines, la jeune fille lui avait fait découvrir de nouvelles sensations et un nouveau sentiment.

- Dis-moi qui t'a fait du mal…. Je t'en prie….Sasha….

Elle se décolla de lui et le regarda quand il la poussa à le faire. Elle serait volontiers restée dans ses bras mais il ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le morceau. Il semblait réellement inquiet. Il avait peur pour elle alors qu'il était encore fiévreux. Mais devait-elle réellement le lui dire ? Pourquoi hésitait-elle à ce point ? Elle garda les yeux baissés de longues secondes. En fait, elle avait peur de lui raconter car elle savait pertinemment qu'elle devrait se souvenir de ce qui était passé, et elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas ressentir cette souffrance, cette angoisse, cette peur qui s'était emparé d'elle alors qu'elle était frappée par cette fille jalouse et imbue d'elle-même. Plongée dans ses pensées, la jeune fille se mit à trembler ce qui apeura le garçon. Elle avait peur, il le voyait parfaitement. Mais il ne voulait pas la voir avoir peur, il voulait la voir sourire, et vivreêtre heureuse comme elle l'était il y avait encore une semaine à peine. Continuer d'évoluer près d'elle et effacer ses souffrances. Voilà tout ce qu'il désirait. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Seulement son bonheur.

- Mo…. Motoko….

Yuki écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Ainsi, c'était Motoko, la fille qui avait fondé son fan club qui s'en était pris à elle…. En y repensant c'était si évident…. Mais il en était choqué et était des plus en colère. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle irait jusqu'à agresser son amie…. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il la mettrait en danger rien qu'en l'aimant …. Sasha se mit à trembler et à sangloter. Elle s'en voulait tellement, elle avait été incapable de se défendre, de remettre cette fille à sa place. Les pleurs de la jeune fille firent revenir à la réalité le garçon qui la serra contre lui. Il était si en colère, si dépité, si honteux de ne pas l'avoir défendue…. Il était incapable de protéger la première personne à qui il avait avoué son amour….

- Mais… mais elle est tellement amoureuse de toi….. elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait, elle est aveuglée par la jalousie. En fait c'est moi qui lui fait le plus de mal…..

- Hein ?

Yuki n'en revenait pas. Après tout le mal que Motoko lui avait fait, elle lui trouvait des excuses, elle ne semblait même pas lui en vouloir. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi … généreuse avec elle….

Sasha redressa la tête pour le regarder.

- Oui…. Parce qu'elle te désire depuis longtemps et elle ne me supporte pas car je suis trop proche de toi…..

- Elle t'a fait tant souffrir….

Il effaça des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

- Oui, c'est vrai….. Mais elle souffre aussi…. Je le sais….. Mais ça ne pardonne pas ce qu'elle a fait. Ca ne pardonne pas le fait qu'elle ne se préoccupe que de ses sentiments…. Elle ne cherche pas à comprendre ce que je ressens, et elle ne cherche pas à comprendre ce que toi tu ressens….. je la déteste parce qu'elle tente de bloquer ton bonheur…. Je la hais parce qu'elle te fait du mal sans s'en rendre compte….

Elle éclata en sanglots.

- Je la hais parce que je t'aime et elle ne m'en laisse pas le droit ! Pourquoi tout le monde s'escrime à vouloir nous briser ! Pourquoi !

Sentant les larmes brûler ses pupilles, Yuki la resserra contre lui et engouffra sa tête dans son cou.

- Je ne sais pas…. Mais je ne t'abandonnerai jamais ….

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent enlacés longtemps, pleurant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Yuki laissait couler ses larmes tellement les propos qu'elle tenait le touchaient !Il la comprenait, il ressentait sa détresse et lui aussi souhaitait plus que tout pouvoir aimer la jeune fille en paix.

* * *

_Et voilà pour le chapitre 5!  
Et comme promis,voici les réponses aux reviews! Mais vous pouvez m'en laisser des nouvelles! Je n'attends que ça _

"ouai le sale rat est pas comptant XD...se calme gomenasaï...GomenasaÏ...se re-calme

BONNE FIC...ZE VEUX LA SUITE...

Bon après avoir démontré au monde entier que j'était loin d'être normale, j'annoce fièrement que j'adore cette histoire, continue dans cette voie shindelle...

Sort humblement après cette sincère affirmation

Excuse moi...Promis, ma prochaine review sera moins anti-rat (enfin je vais essayer ) et plus dans la normalité

Aby ( Ten'shi)"  
_Mais euh, laisse mon tit Yuki tranquilleuh, arrêtez d'être michant avec lui ou je tape (non mais)  
Merci beaucoup Ten'shi! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu lises ma fic et que tu l'apprécies, parce qu'après tout, c'est toi qui m'a fait découvrir Fruits Basket, faudrait pas l'oublier ça :p Je suis réellement contente que tu l'adores! Mille merci !_

"Coucou

Hé oui suis allée voir ton profil et j'ai vu que tu étais auteur de deux fic dont une sur fruit basket et je l'ai donc lu en une traite (ce qui veut dire que j'ai adoré o)  
Très belle fic, deux chapitres captivant tu sais mené les sentiments sans être trop dans le cliché et surtout sans changé la personnalité des persos de fruit basket.. bref j'adore et j'attend moi aussi la suite avec impatience!  
Gros bisous  
Sushi"  
_Coucou Sushi, ah la la, mon profil, depuis le temps que je me dis que je dois le compléter ce truc là! m'enfin lool. Et bien que dire à part que je suis réellement contente ! J'avais peur d'être trop mielleuse par moment mais apparemment, je ne suis pas tombée (encore :p ) dans le cliché des sentiments, et c'est rassurant. En même temps, j'écris beaucoup d'histoires ou de fics assez dramatiques, alors ça me laisse beaucoup pour m'entrainer sur comment écrire les sentiments de chacun. Et j'essaie de respecter au mieux les persos en me basant surtout sur l'anim, car je n'ai pas tous les mangas (re honte à moi lool) m'enfin bref, je fais comme je peux, je me laisse porter et voilà __Merci beaucoup Sushi_

Voilà, fin des reviews! Ah oui, je voulais ajouter qu'Akito faisait son entrée dans le chapitre suivant... (tiens, d'un coup, y'en a qui sont déjà beaucoup plus intéressées, on se demande pourquoi:p )

Enjoy!  
Shindell


	6. Chapitre 6 : First Fear

Yu… Yuki… Bonjour….

Sasha bloqua sa respiration quelques secondes. En fait, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Ça devait être un réflexe due à la peur qu'elle ressentait dès qu'elle voyait Motoko. Et là, c'était tout juste si elle ne lui avait pas rentré dedans.

Yuki et Sasha avaient repris les cours et la jeune fille avait un cours en option dans la salle à côté de celle de ses amis. Voilà pourquoi elle marchait main dans la main avec Yuki et que Kyô, Tohru, Saki et Alissa étaient là. Ils avaient fait le chemin ensemble, chacun croisant les autres au fur et à mesure de leur route. Et là, ils étaient devant la salle de cours des terminal et Motoko venait d'en sortir avec l'un de ses amies.

Instinctivement, Sasha s'était reculée alors que Yuki s'était mis légèrement devant elle et que Kyô s'était avancé. Bien qu'il était au courant depuis quelques jours que c'était Motoko qui lui avait fait du mal, bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de la frapper et de lui faire payer, il n'avait rien fait. Sasha lui avait demandé de ne rien faire. Elle ne voulait qu'il ait des problèmes à cause d'elle et qu'il soit exclu de l'école. Elle savait que ça ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Alors il avait mis sa rage de côté et tentait de rester le plus calme possible. Mais de voir son sourire narquois lui donnait envie de la frapper au sang.

Comment vas-tu Yuki ?

La tension était des plus palpable. Sasha ne savait plus où se mettre et quand elle vit un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du rat, elle se sentit trahie. Elle baissa les yeux. Elle détestait Motoko, avec son air innocent, elle agissait comme si elle ne connaissait pas Sasha, elle agissait comme si elle n'avait rien fait. Dépitée, la blonde détourna le visage.

Observant la scène étrange, seules Saki, Alissa et Tohru se demandaient ce qui se passait, bien que la jeune fille aux ondes sentait beaucoup de colère autour d'elle, mais de la tristesse aussi. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait aimé cela, mais ça concernait Sasha, et elle ne voulait pas que son amie soit triste.

Arrêtes….

Surprise, Sasha releva la tête et regarda Yuki. Sa voix était sèche et presque haineuse. Motoko paraissait tout aussi surprise qu'elle.

Mais… Yuki...

Tais-toi Motoko…

Il lâcha la main de Sasha et se rapprocha de la présidente et plongea son regard dans le sien, visiblement en colère.

Je sais parfaitement que tu as râté ton bac uniquement pour passer cette année dans la même classe que moi, mais ça ne te donne aucun droit.

Mais… je….

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle.

Approche toi encore une fois de ma petite amie et je te promets que tu regretteras d'avoir voulu refaire une année de terminal.

Il lui lança un regard noir avant d'attraper la main de Sasha et de l'entraîner à sa suite. Il était énervé, en colère, perturbé, elle le sentait. Et elle espérait pouvoir le calmer par sa présence. Alors elle le suivait sans dire un mot, encore décontenancée et rougissante de la façon dont il l'avait nommée.

Motoko, quand à elle, serra les poings. Elle était en colère d'avoir été traitée ainsi par Yuki alors qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. Elle n'en revenait pas. Où était passé le gentil Yuki, celui qui était mystérieux et intimidé, celui qui n'affrontait pas les autres, qui restait en retrait….

c'est à cause de cette petite garce…. Elle ne l'emportera pas !

La patience de Kyô venait d'être arrivée à son terme. Il attrapa Motoko par sa cravate et la rapprocha avec violence de lui.

Essaie un peu de t'en prendre à elle encore une fois, et moi je ne serai pas aussi patient que Yuki. Je suis assez clair pour toi ?

Il la lâcha bien que l'envie de lui en coller une le titillait. Mais il avait promis à son amie, et il ne voulait pas effrayer Tohru plus qu'elle ne l'était. Motoko se mit à trembler et s'éloigna d'eux en courrant.

* * *

Yuki avait entraîné son amie sur les toits du lycée. Il savait que c'était un endroit peu fréquenté, et pour être honnête, il y était allé sans réellement faire attention. A présent, les deux jeunes gens étaient assis face à l'autre, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Le rat tremblait tellement il était en colère. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas su défendre la jeune fille. Il était un piètre petit ami. Comment avait-il pu la nommer de la sorte ? Elle devait sans doute être fâchée contre lui…. Il devait s'excuser, oui, il devait lui demander pardon.

Je suis… ta… petite amie ?

Il fut surpris. Il avait relevé la tête pour lui demander pardon et elle, rougissant et souriant légèrement, elle lui demandait de confirmer ses dires. Pouvait-il lui avouer qu'il la voyait comme telle ? Qu'elle était même bien plus que cela à ses yeux ?

Oui… je….

Il commença à bafouiller et à rougir ce qui la fit sourire d'avantage.

Ca me plait.

Il paru surpris, mais également soulagé. Elle ne l'avait donc pas prit mal…. Elle lui attrapa les mains et les serra dans les siennes.

Il est sur que ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde et qu'on va me détester encore plus !

Voulant être légère, elle avait en fait blessé Yuki qui avait baissé la tête, acquiescant ses paroles d'une voix à peine audible. Elle se mit alors à rougir et à bafouiller des excuses à son tour.

Non… Yuki… désolée, je devrai éviter d'être ironique, ça n'amuse personne, même pas moi ! Désolée

Non, tu as raison. Je te mets en danger. Motoko t'a fait du mal à cause de moi, et je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'empêcher.

C'est faux !

Elle avait haussé le ton et avait lâché les mains du rat pour s'agenouiller et se rapprocher de lui, si près qu'ils se frôlaient.

Tu sais…. Parfois, je me suis dis que peut être, je n'avais pas le droit de pouvoir t'aimer…. Mais ce sont les autres qui veulent me faire croire cela. Pourquoi ne pourrai-je pas t'aimer alors que tu m'aimes également ? Pourquoi je devrai être loin de toi alors que tout ce que je veux, c'est être près de toi ?

Sa voix tremblotait légèrement. Elle glissa ses doigts sur la joue de Yuki et la lui caressa doucement quelques secondes.

Si Motoko a agi ainsi, c'est parce qu'elle refuse que tu puisses aimer. Ils agissent en égoïste. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas faire ce que tu désires ? Pourquoi devrais-tu te plier à eux ? Ils n'ont pas à choisir pour toi…. Et puis moi, je ne veux pas te perdre à cause d'eux. Ils ne pensent qu'à eux et veulent tout simplement t'empêcher d'être heureux.

Elle cessa de le toucher. Elle baissa les yeux et se mit à parler d'une voix beaucoup plus intimidée.

Moi je…. Moi je t'aime….

Elle semblait si troublée, si intimidée…. Elle n'en était que plus adorable. Et elle l'aimait. Ses pupilles violettes se mirent à briller. Sasha…. Cette fille était différente de toutes celles qu'il avait pu rencontrer ou croiser. Hormis le fait qu'elle passe à travers de sa malédiction et qu'elle puisse être serrée contre lui sans qu'il ne se transforme, elle était aussi celle qui l'aimait et qu'il pourrait aimer comme jamais il n'aimerait à nouveau. Il allait la perdre, il le savait. Hatori lui avait dit qu'Akito souhaitait les voir, mais il n'en avait toujours pas parlé à la jeune fille pour ne pas la troubler. Mais il savait qu'elle verrait alors sa mémoire effacée, et qu'elle l'oublierait.

Il allait la perdre…. Mais malgré cela, jamais plus il n'aimerait. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux blonds et rapprocha son visage du sien. Elle releva alors la tête et se rendit compte qu'elle était très proche de lui, au point qu'elle pourrait effleurer ses lèvres rien qu'en redressant la tête un peu plus. Elle déglutit et son cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure. Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage. C'était agréable et troublant. Et lui n'en était pas loin. Il la regardait, il contemplait. Ses grands yeux d'un bleu presque translucides qui brillaient d'une lueur qui la rendait encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était.

Avait-il le droit ? Pouvait-il se permettre de se rapprocher encore et de l'embrasser ? De la sentir encore plus près de lui ? De goûter sa peau ? Il la sentit trembler au moment où elle releva un peu plus la tête vers lui et que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent une première fois. Et ce fut comme si la terre s'arrêtait. Même leur cœur ne battait plus. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha de lui alors qu'ils entamaient un doux baiser. Il pouvait enfin goûter aux lèvres sucrées de sa belle…. Son âme… voilà ce qu'elle était, elle était son âme…. Et il se mit à frémir quand elle osa passer ses deux bras autour de lui pour se rapprocher un peu plus, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux argentés du rat.

Ils se séparèrent avec douceur, restant l'un contre l'autre. Leur regard se croisèrent une seconde avant qu'ils ne se serrent fort l'un contre l'autre en silence, profitant simplement de la chaleur de l'autre, de l'instant, de ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

- Sasha, ça va ?

La blonde esquissa un sourire. Elle et Yuki venaient de rejoindre leurs amis dans la cours, et Alissa semblait inquiète.

Oui, maintenant ça va.

Elle jeta un regard à Yuki avant de reporter son attention sur ses amis. Elle alla s'asseoir entre Kyô et Saki et le rat vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle farfouilla alors dans son sac à dos et en sortit cinq petites pochettes blanches sous les regards suspicieux de ses amis.

Tout ça, ça m'a fait oublier que j'avais quelque chose pour vous.

Elle leur donna à chacun une des pochettes en esquissant un sourire.

Bon, je sais, j'aurai mis le temps, mais j'ai eu un souci de matériel, voilà pourquoi ça a mis autant de temps. Désolée.

Interloqués, ils ouvrirent les pochettes et ce fut Alissa la première qui se mit à réagir en manquant exploser de rire.

Aaaaaaaaah ! Les photos qu'on a faites au parc ! Je les avais complètement oubliées !

Et moi, je pensais que tu aurais brûlé les pellicules.

Alissa bouscula Saki. Elle et son humour ! La blonde se mit à sourire pendant que les autres ouvraient également les pochettes. Lors de leur virée au parc tous ensemble, Sasha avait eu l'idée de faire des photos histoire de garder un souvenir de cet après midi. Ils s'étaient tous bien amusés et elle voulait ainsi préserver sa mémoire. Il y avait des photos amusantes qu'Alissa ne se gênait pas de commenter et d'autres beaucoup plus adorable, notamment une photo qui plu tout de suite aux trois meilleures amies. Sasha avait fait un cliché de Saki, Alissa et Tohru ensemble. Kyô semblait quand à lui troublé. Il regardait les photos avec attention et avait peine à croire ce qu'il voyait. C'était perturbant… plus il les regardait, plus il avait l'impression d'avoir des… des amis…. Il déglutit. Il tomba alors sur une photo de lui et Sasha. Elle avait longuement, même lourdement insisté, pour faire une photo avec lui. Et il avait fini par accepter pour se débarrasser d'elle. Et finalement , la photo était même plutôt réussie. Il la retourna et vit qu'elle y avait laissé un mot.

« merci d'avoir veillé sur moi…. Je t'adore Kyô et je serai toujours là pour toi Promis »

Il releva les yeux vers elle, surpris et touché. Peu étaient les gens qui tenaient à lui. Et elle, elle tenait à lui, même si elle fréquentait son cousin, et bien qu'ils se détestaient, elle l'aimait lui quand même. Croisant son regard couleur rubis, elle esquissa un sourire qui le fit rougir. Elle détourna son regard vers Yuki qui était resté focalisé sur une photo d'eux deux. Elle esquissa un doux sourire et posa sa main sur la sienne.

C'est ma préférée…

Elle la lui retourna pour lui montrer le dos de la photo. Elle y avait inscrit quelque chose. En le lisant, il se mit à trembler se rendant compte de la véracité des mots qu'elle avait écrit.Elle déglutit et lui sourit quand il releva la tête vers elle.

* * *

Il serrait entre ses doigts ceux de la jeune fille qui marchait à ses côtés. Le rythme de leurs pas était lent, mais qui pourrait les en blâmer ? Aujourd'hui, il allait perdre la jeune fille, aujourd'hui, Yuki et Sasha allaient voir Akito au Manoir. Et aucun des deux ne souhaitaient y aller. Mais ils n'avaient guère le choix. Yuki, tout comme les autres maudits, avait été parfaitement conditionné pour ne pas désobéir aux exigences du chef de la famille. Ils avaient fait le chemin en silence jusqu'à leur arrivée devant l'imposante porte en bois ouvrant sur le domaine.

Sasha s'était arrêtée et avait longuement regardé cette porte avant de poser un regard se voulant rassurant sur Yuki.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller….

Elle tenta un sourire, mais le rat n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

Je suis … si désolé…. Pardonne-moi….

Elle sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il semblait si fautif alors que rien n'était de sa faute. Il n'osait même plus la regarder. Elle l'entoura alors de ses bras et se serra contre lui en sanglotant.

Non…. Ne pleure pas Sasha….

Sa voix était étouffée par les larmes qu'il ne voulait verser. L'entendre pleurer lui brisait le cœur. Tout était de sa faute. Il avait agi en égoïste, et à présent, elle pleurait.

Yuki…. Pourquoi je peux pas rester avec toi ?... qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

Il la resserra plus fort contre elle, voulant étouffer ses propres sanglots.

Je me battrai…. Je te le promets….

Elle releva la tête vers lui et plongea son regard résolu dans celui de Yuki. Le voir en larmes lui faisait mal, et elle comprenait à quel point il pouvait souffrir en cette minute.

Je te le promets Yuki, je me battrai…. Je t'aime…

Elle déglutit alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle et scella ses lèvres aux siennes dans un dernier baiser. Ils tremblaient tous les deux de peur, de tristesse…. Yuki savait que trop bien de quoi était capable Akito, et il suppliait intérieurement qu'il ne fasse pas de mal à Sasha.

Hatori baissa la tête. Il souffrait intérieurement pour les deux jeunes gens. Il était venu les accueillir à la porte et avait entendu leur conversation. Il savait que Yuki allait beaucoup souffrir comme lui avait souffert. Et il aurait aimé que tout soit différent. Mais nul ne pouvait aller contre le désir d'Akito. Ils devaient tous se contenter de lui obéir. Il prit une profonde inspiration. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire. Et il avait prévenu Yuki des risques. Il savait parfaitement qu'en tant que maudit, il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer.

Le médecin ouvrit alors la grande porte et regarda les deux jeunes gens enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils relevèrent tous deux la tête vers Hatori. Il eut un pincement au cœur en les voyant ainsi en larmes. Sasha fut la première à réagir. Elle effaça ses larmes et effaça celles de Yuki en lui souriant. Elle voulait le rassurer. Diminuer sa peine. Car elle n'était pas stupide. Elle savait que c'était lui qui allait souffrir… elle, elle allait juste perdre une partie de sa mémoire…. Elle ne se souviendrait plus de leur relation…. Et à peine de lui…. Elle lui prit la main.

Viens, nous n'allons pas faire attendre Akito.

Il acquiesça doucement de la tête et la suivit quand elle le tira légèrement. Elle passa devant Hatori, l'air confiante. Il admirait son courage. Mais il savait que ça ne servirait à rien.


	7. Chapitre 7 : First End The Confrontatio...

L'air était lourd et l'ambiance peu rassurante. Sasha avait l'impression d'être dans un de ces jeux vidéo qui se passaient dans un manoir hanté au Japon. Non, elle n'était pas du tout rassurée, loin de là d'ailleurs. Elle était là depuis cinq bonnes minutes, agenouillée sur le sol, Yuki et Hatori légèrement en retrait derrière elle. Et Akito était allongé sur le sol devant la baie vitrée ouverte. Et il n'avait pour le moment pipé mot.

La blonde se pinça les lèvres. Déjà qu'il comptait lui faire effacer la mémoire, mais en plus, il se permettait de la faire attendre ? Etait-ce une sorte de torture ? Elle détestait cet homme, c'était sur et certain. Pour le mal qu'il avait fait à Yuki et le mal qu'il avait du faire aux autres. Et s'il ne comptait pas lui parler, elle n'allait certainement pas attendre comme ça.

Elle se leva alors subitement laissant Hatori et Yuki surpris. Elle n'allait pas passer l'après midi ici. Et puis elle devait aller à l'hôpital passer une visite de contrôle pour voir si elle avait bien cicatrisé. Ils ne comprenaient pas du tout ce qu'elle comptait faire. Ils entendirent alors Akito émettre un léger rire peu rassurant, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Tu as déjà l'intention de partir ?

Sasha tenta de ne pas se laisser démonter et resta debout, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, et regarda en direction du chef de la famille Soma.

Vous daignez enfin vous rendre compte de ma présence !

Akito fut surpris de l'effronterie de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux… mais ça n'allait pas durer…. Quand à Yuki, il aurait souhaité intervenir pour calmer son amie. Elle était en colère et triste et elle était beaucoup trop téméraire. Akito n'allait pas du tout apprécier.

Ce dernier se redressa doucement pour finir par se mettre debout, laissant échapper tout à fait consciemment quelques rires. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent interminables aux yeux de Sasha et Yuki, il finit par se tourner et s'avança vers la blonde.

Sans réellement comprendre le pourquoi d'une telle réaction, la jeune fille sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Elle avait peur. Il faisait peur. Il dégageait une aura effrayante. Et en sachant ce qu'il avait pu faire à Yuki ne la rassurait guère. Son inconscient lui hurlait de faire demi-tour et de fuir. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle restait comme pétrifiée. Et Akito jouissait de la peur qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. Il aimait ça…. Il avança vers elle, de sa démarche légère et se stoppa à quelques millimètres d'elle. Il lui prit le menton et lui tourna le visage à gauche puis à droite pour la regarder correctement avant de la relâcher sans délicatesse. Yuki avait eu un mouvement d'approche mais s'était rétracté. Il restait lui aussi pétrifié.

Alors c'est donc ça la trainée qui ose fricotter avec mon très cher Yuki ?

Elle fut choquée de la façon dont il la nomma. Elle n'était pas une trainée. Et ça ne plu pas non plus au rat qui interpella Akito. Ce dernier délaissa la blonde quelques secondes et alla s'accroupir devant le garçon aux cheveux gris et lui caressa la joue. Sasha perçut alors toute la peur que le chef faisait ressentir à son ami. Tohru le lui avait expliqué, elle lui avait dit qu'Akito le terrorisait. Mais elle ne se doutait pas que ce soit à ce point. Il était tétanisé….

Ne t'inquiètes pas mon petit rat, je m'occuperai de toi dès que j'en aurai fini avec cette fille.

Il lui sourit et se redressa pour retourner vers Sasha qui tremblait sans qu'elle ne puisse contrôler les réactions de son corps. Elle était nerveuse, stressée et apeurée. Et d'avoir vu Yuki ainsi l'effraya encore plus. Elle lui lança un regard tendre avant de reporter son attention sur Akito. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Non. Elle l'avait promis à Yuki. Elle se battrait.

Hum…. On n'a pas été officiellement présenté, moi c'est Sasha.

Elle esquissa un sourire. Ce genre d'attitude exaspérait le chef des Soma. C'était tout ce qu'il détestait ! Et il ne se gêna pas pour exprimer sa colère en la giflant violemment. Surprise, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol essuyant sa joue. Il l'avait coupée et il y avait un filet de sang qui s'en échappait. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Loin de là… elle jeta un regard à Yuki qui était aussi tétanisé qu'elle avant de lever les yeux vers Akito qui s'adressait à elle.

Je me fiche de ton nom, tu n'es rien ! Tu n'existes pas ! Et dans une heure tu supplieras de tout oublier ! Tu n'es qu'une petite garce qui pense pouvoir s'immiscer dans nos affaires ! Tu te trompes ma fille ! Lourdement ! Jamais, plus jamais tu n'approcheras Yuki !

Les yeux plein de larmes, elle se releva difficilement et lui fit face. Elle lui lança un regard noir. Elle le haïssait, et si elle avait plus de courage, elle l'affronterait. Quand à lui, il n'apprécia pas le regard qu'elle lui lança et la frappa à nouveau avant de l'attraper par les cheveux pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Ils sont à moi ! Tu n'es qu'une putain ! Tu crois que tu peux t'approprié l'un des douze ? Tu crois que tu peux les sauver ! Tu crois que tu peux prétendre à ça tout comme cette sale gamine qui vit avec eux !

Il tira plus fort sur ses cheveux faisant échapper à Sasha un gémissement de douleur étouffé par les sanglots.

Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez ! Vous ne pourrez pas les retenir indéfiniment !

Dans un réflexe, elle le repoussa violemment ce qui le fit lâcher prise. Elle releva la tête et le toisa de toute sa hauteur. Il pouvait la frapper, elle s'en fichait à présent.

Il suffirait que l'un d'entre eux se retourne contre vous, un seul, rien qu'un qui se rende compte que vivre sans vous est la chose la plus merveilleuse, et les autres suivront !

TAIS-TOI !

Elle déglutit quand elle le vit arriver vers elle dans l'intention de la frapper. Et elle n'y manqua pas. Il la frappa si fort qu'elle se sentit assommée. Apparemment, elle avait touché le point sensible. Il était vraiment en colère. Et elle en eut confirmation quand il commença à la rouer de coups sous les yeux d'Hatori et de Yuki. Ce dernier avait les yeux plein de larmes. Il ne parvenait pas à bouger. Celle qu'il aimait se faisait frapper, et il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne pouvait pas arrêter Akito. Le seul réflexe qu'il eut fut de se lever et de quitter les lieux en courant, avant de se laisser tomber dans un couloir et d'éclater en sanglots. Il l'avait abandonnée, il l'avait laissée aux mains d'Akito, il n'était qu'un lâche….

Sasha….. PARDONNE MOI !

Il sanglota de plus belle.

* * *

Hatori ne réagit pas de suite. La voir se faire frapper lui fit mal au cœur et la réaction de Yuki ne l'étonnait pas. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre Akito. Qu'aurait-il du faire ? Regarder celle qu'il aimait se faire frapper ? Il avait eu raison de partir. Mais à présent, ç'en était trop. Il allait finir par la tuer. Il se redressa alors et s'approcha d'Akito et de Sasha qui gisait semi consciente sur le sol, en sang. Il attrapa avec délicatesse le visage d'Akito et le tourna vers lui.

Akito, tu l'as assez punie… elle a compris …. Tu vas encore t'épuiser….

Akito avait un regard de fou. Les yeux écarquillés, haletant, il ne semblait plus savoir où il était. Il jeta un œil à Sasha puis regarda Hatori, se calmant doucement.

Oui…. Hatori…. Fais la oublier…. Ca ne ferait que lui faire plus de mal….

Hatori acquiesça doucement alors que le chef de la famille se relevait pour retourner près de sa fenêtre. Le médecin récupéra sa trousse de soins qu'il avait posée dans un coin de la pièce, ayant préféré l'amener. Et malheureusement, il n'avait pas eu tord. Doucement, il repoussa les cheveux de Sasha et soigna ses plaies avec délicatesse, tentant de la réveiller. Elle devait être consciente pour ce qu'il allait lui faire.

Peu à peu, Sasha finit par revenir à elle. Elle se sentait douloureuse, et instinctivement, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle avait entendu Yuki partir… l'abandonner…. Non…. Il avait peur d'Akito, comment aurait-il pu faire quoique ce soit pour l'aider ? Somnolent légèrement, elle aperçut Hatori devant elle qui lui effaçait ses larmes et qui lui demandait de rester consciente.

Sasha….

Où est Yuki ?...

Le dragon baissa légèrement le regard. Elle était complètement inerte, presque dans le coma, mais tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était Yuki. Comme il l'admirait…. Comme il regrettait de faire cela….

_Il suffirait que l'un d'entre eux se retourne contre vous…._

Les paroles de Sasha lui revenaient en mémoire. Et si c'était vrai ? Si c'était ça la clef ?... Quand elle chancela, il sortit de ses pensées et la rattrapa en prenant garde de ne pas la blottir contre lui. Tout cela était impossible. Jamais personne ne pourrait se retourner contre Akito. Il était le chef de la famille. Personne ne pouvait aller contre lui…. Personne….

Il…. Il est …. Il va bien.

Il n'avait pas réellement répondu à sa question. Mais connaissant la façon de réagir de la jeune fille, il savait que lui dire qu'il allait bien la rassurerait et éviterait de l'inquiéter.

Il lui fallu encore quelques minutes pour reprendre totalement ses esprits. Une fois cela fait, Hatori lui expliqua ce qu'il comptait faire. Bien sûr elle aurait aimé hurler, fuir, refuser, mais elle se sentait si épuisée… si faible…. Elle ne pouvait pratiquement plus bouger. Les larmes, les coups, tout cela l'avait achevé. Et elle se remit à sangloter en prononçant le nom du rat. Hatori plaqua sa main sur les yeux de Sasha. Il allait effacer toute trace de sa relation avec Yuki. Il fallait qu'elle l'oublie totalement. Ainsi que Kyô et que la malédiction.

…. Ha… Hatori….

Elle ne voulait pas. Elle tentait de lutter, de se focaliser sur Yuki, sur leurs rires, leurs pleurs, tout ce qui faisait qu'ils s'aimaient.

* * *

Epuisé par les larmes, Yuki était resté longtemps dans ce couloir. Il s'en voulait, au point qu'il aurait préféré donner sa vie pour sauvegarder la jeune fille. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas aimer ! Pourquoi devait-il obéir aux exigences d'Akito ! Il voulait simplement pouvoir être heureux… Etait-ce agir en égoïste ! Il déglutit, ravalant les larmes qui voulaient se joindre à ses pensées. Doucement, il se releva. Il devait agir… Sasha devait savoir à quel point il l'aimait. Elle devait savoir qu'il était désolé, il devait la supplier de le pardonner.

Il releva la tête et effaça ses larmes. Il venait de prendre la décision la plus importante de sa vie.

_Il suffirait d'une seule personne…_

Sasha. ….

Il s'élança dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

* * *

Tremblante, Sasha avait attrapé le bras d'Hatori mais n'avait pas la force de le repousser. Alors elle sanglotait en le suppliant. Et bien qu'il avait le cœur déchirer de l'entendre ainsi, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il devait obéir.

Pitié….

Elle savait que ça ne servait à rien…. Elle avala difficilement ses larmes ayant la gorge sèche et resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

Je ne vous en veux pas….

Elle avait des trémolos dans la voix. Et bien que ça puisse paraître étrange, il se sentait soulagé qu'elle lui dise cela. Elle savait, elle sentait que le moment allait venir.

Yuki…..

Elle sanglota à nouveau. Et elle se mit à chanter d'une voix tremblante, déchirante.

I'll find you somewhere, I keep on trying, until my dying day….

Elle se sentit tombée en arrière, plongée dans un trou noir infini alors que Yuki ouvrait la porte appelant la jeune fille. Mais il était trop tard, elle tombait en arrière. Hatori avait réussi.

Je t'aime….

Elle s'enfonça dans l'inconscience. Yuki se précipita vers elle et alla la serrer dans ses bras en lui demandant pardon.

* * *

**_Deux semaines plus tard._**

_Je la regarde…. Je la regarde rire et sourire…. S'amuser…. Je la regarde et elle m'ignore. Elle ignore qui je suis. Elle ignore combien elle a compté pour moi tout comme j'ai compté pour elle. Elle ignore à quel point je l'aime…. Je la regarde…. Et elle reste indifférente…. Mon cœur saigne tant…. Je voudrais tant pleurer…. J'aimerai tellement la secouer, la pousser à se souvenir…. Mais ce serait en vain…. Hatori a bien travaillé…. Elle a tout oublié…. Mais moi je n'oublierai jamais…. Sasha…. L'ange de la malédiction…. L'ange de MA malédiction…. _

Yuki observait la jolie blonde d'un coin reculé de la cours. Après ce qui était arrivé au Manoir, Hatori avait cru plus prudent de faire croire aux médecins de l'hôpital et aux parents de Sasha qu'elle s'était faite renversée par une voiture. Elle était devenue amnésique suite à cet accident, au point qu'elle se souvenait plus ou moins de Tohru, de Saki et d'Alissa. Hatori avait du effacer une nouvelle partie de sa mémoire pour rester cohérent. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir oublier uniquement les Soma.

Et à présent, elle semblait vivre une nouvelle vie, une vie où il n'était pas. Son regard rencontra celui de Sasha. Cette dernière sentit son cœur battre fort. Elle se pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard. Le Prince l'avait regardé… et si c'était vrai ?... Elle releva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il la regardait toujours. Il était avec son cousin et avec trois filles qu'elle connaissait plus ou moins. D'après elles, elles étaient amies avant son accident, mais elle ne s'en souvenait plus bien. Quoiqu'il en soit, elles étaient très gentilles avec elle et s'occupaient bien d'elle quand elles se croisaient dans les couloirs.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers le petit groupe. Elle sentait son cœur battre très fort. Elle se sentait gênée de faire ça. Mais elle devait en avoir le cœur net. En la voyant arriver, Saki, Alissa et Tohru l'invitèrent à s'asseoir avec eux. Même Kyô se comporta très gentiment avec elle, lui demandant de ses nouvelles. Elle sourit, déclina la proposition en rougissant et adressa un tendre sourire au rouquin en le remerciant de sa gentillesse et en lui répondant qu'elle se sentait mieux. Elle regarda alors le Prince qui n'osait la regarder. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Peut être s'en fichait-il d'elle…. Mais bon, elle n'était pas venue jusqu'ici pour rien. Elle devait être courageuse jusqu'au bout. Timidement, rougissant légèrement, elle s'adressa au Prince.

Yuki….

Surpris d'entendre à nouveau la voix de la jeune fille prononcer son nom, il ne pu contrôler ses émotions et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Ils restèrent de longues secondes à se regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il réagisse et finisse par se lever. Elle esquissa un sourire, soulagée et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner, invitant le garçon à la suivre. Il sentait son cœur battre fort. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était la serrer contre lui, respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux, lui dire à quel point il l'aimait.

Je sais que d'après le règlement, je n'ai pas le droit de te parler parce que je ne suis qu'en seconde mais...

Non, laisse ce stupide règlement. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il lui fit un doux sourire qui la rassura. Elle se sentit plus en confiance pour continuer. Elle lui sourit à son tour et farfouilla dans son sac à dos.

euh… en fait, en rangeant ma chambre, j'ai trouvé ça dans un de mes livres. Et je voulais savoir

Elle sortit quelque chose de son sac et le lui tendit. Il le prit, effleurant ses doigts sans le vouloir. Ils furent tous deux parcouru de frissons. Il regarda la dite chose. Il s'agissait de la photo d'elle et lui au parc enlacés.

avant mon accident, on était proches ?

Il la regarda, tremblant. Elle rougissait, semblait intimidée. Il serra la photo dans ses doigts, se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait écrit au dos de la sienne. « Je me souviendrai toujours de toi, grâce à cela…. ». Elle avait raison. Grâce à cela. Tout n'était peut être pas perdu. Il suffirait d'une seule personne.

Il baissa les yeux quelques secondes avant de les relever vers elle, un tendre sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres. Sourire auquel elle répondit sans hésitation.

FIN.

( voilà, c'est la fin! Reviews pleaaaase. veux savoir si vous avez aimé ! )


End file.
